Their Little Ray Of Hope
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: Laura makes a shocking discovery that pushes her relationship with Bill to the limit and changes both Lee and Karas lives. Rewritten version of my earlier 2006 story with the same title. Significant new content
1. Chapter 1

**Their little ray of hope.**

Author: Lucy Maria Elmer.

Pairing: A/R with some Kara/Lee.

Genre: Drama and angst.

Summary: When Laura makes a life changing discovery it pushes her relationship with Bill to the limit and changes Lee and Kara's lives.

Authors note : This fic was originally written years ago. I recently reread it and wasn't happy with my writing at all so I decided to edit it to hopefully improve it. Suffice to say a whole new fic was born which is hopefully a load better than the original. You have to suspend belief for some parts, and Laura isn't gonna have cancer and Kara doesn't have some weird destiny. Anyways hope you enjoy it J Set during Season 3!

Laura Roslin lay in the tent, enveloped in the arms of the man that she loved. He was fast asleep and spooned up against her, his arms holding her close to him and his hands resting on her stomach tenderly. She could feel his breath against the back of her neck as he slept, the man she held so very dear to her tired from the many battles that were raging in their lives.

He was so peaceful and she was comforted by his presence there with her. Laura never felt safer than when she was with Bill or in the arms that held her so protectively- the arms that belonged to a man who loved her more than she could ever truly know.

If only he knew, she thought to herself, looking down at those hands. These were the same hands that brushed her hair out of her eyes so gently, the fingers that caressed her cheek so tenderly, the hands that so often became entwined with her own. If only he knew what he was protecting at that very moment.

Laura gently placed a hand over Bills, tracing circles on his rough skin with her fingertips. She wondered if subconsciously he could sense it- if that's why his hands had found their way to her stomach as he slept.

She wondered if he could sense it like she had been able to.

It wasn't nausea or tiredness that had made her aware of the fact, although she was sure that she would have those _joys _ to come. It was something else entirely- the sense of something different forming within her, something that needed her protection.

At first she hadn't been able to put her finger on it. Laura knew that something had changed but she had no clue what it was. She had been worried that it was the cancer returning at first, but deep down she knew that it was something different and when she dreamt of herself and Bill holding a newborn child, she knew for definite. It was as if she could sense the tiny flicker of life growing within her before she had been given any kind of real confirmation that it was indeed there. A baby. Her baby. Her and Bill Adama's unborn child.

Laura had waited until a few days after she'd had the dream before going to see Cottle with her suspicions and she hadn't wanted to tell Bill until she was one hundred percent sure. She had wanted to come to terms with how she felt about her child before she faced what was bound to be a negative reaction from the Doctor and told what she knew would be a worried and distressed Bill.

If she came to feel that it was a blessing…a miracle, she wanted to be able to defend her pregnancy with all of her might. If she felt that it just shouldn't be then she wanted to be ready emotionally to make a hard decision, but that thought hadn't even crossed her mind. As much as she knew that there were bound to be difficulties because of her age and her health problems in the past and as much as she didn't know what the baby would mean for her relationship with Bill, she couldn't help but feel that their unborn child was indeed a miracle, and one that she wanted to bring into the world with all of her being. Yes, she was older than the average parent and yes, circumstances weren't ideal. She knew that there could be all kinds of difficulties also, but it was her baby and it was a part of her that she already cared so much for.

Laura had always wanted children, but gradually time had slipped by and she'd never been blessed with such a wonderful gift. Then she had gotten sick and the Cylon's had attacked and as far as she was concerned that was it, that time in her life had passed and she would die without ever knowing the joys of parenthood. But then her cancer had been cured. Her body had changed in ways she probably didn't even know due to Helo and Sharon's child. Now there she lay with the man she loved holding her tightly in his sleep as if he never wanted to let her go and their baby was growing in her womb.

She could remember Cottle's face when he got the results of the pregnancy test, which had indeed confirmed her suspicions as clearly as anything. It was a face contorted with a look of total shock and maybe a little bit of disgust.

"This can't be." He had said going over the results again and again as if doing it would change the outcome.

"It obviously can doctor, or you wouldn't look like you're about to have a coronary." Laura replied calmly watching the man, the fact that her hands were clasped together to stop them from shaking the only visible sign of how frightened she was.

"Laura these results confirm that you are indeed carrying a child." he told her taking a seat across from her and staring at her aghast.

Laura's hand fell to her stomach protectively. While she had known in her heart that it was true since the moment she'd had that dream, hearing it pass Cottle's lips made it real. She truly was going to be a mother.

"I want you to think very carefully about this." he told her sternly. " With your age being above the average that it would be to have a safe pregnancy and in light of your previous health problems and circumstances…"

"Thank you for your concern Doctor but…" she started.

"You cannot be serious. You cannot even be considering having this child." He interrupted; his voice full of restrained anger.

"Excuse me?" she replied, her eyes narrowing.

"With all due respect Laura I don't consider you to be in any fit state to have a child."

Laura had spent the past few days preparing herself for such a reaction from the Doctor. The moment she had realized she was pregnant, all of the complications and difficulties were the first things that she had thought about too. She had also thought of the fact that she and Bill weren't exactly going to be bringing this child into a young family, in fact there was every chance that neither she or Bill would see the days when their child would get married or have a child of its own.

That said she knew that no matter what happened it would have an older brother that would adore it and she knew that no matter how much she protested Kara would love and look out for that baby as if it was her own. If something were to happen to both her and Bill she knew that it would always have someone to take care of it.

"Surely Doctor it is my decision whether or not I should go ahead with this pregnancy." Laura argued, her hand still lying protectively over her stomach and her eyes burning with unshed tears. "Not to mention the fact I outlawed abortion when we first found ourselves in this Gods awful Cylon predicament. How would it look to the people if the former President aborted her unborn child while forcing them to carry their own?"

"This pregnancy shouldn't be, Laura don't you see that? It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't continue. As your Doctor I am urging you to take my advice and do what's best for your health and for this child. You're not noticeably pregnant. We could end this before anyone even has to know."

A single tear slid down Laura's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. At that moment she needed Bill more than ever. She needed him to tell her that her wanting and loving her baby was the right thing, not terminating its life as the Doctor had suggested. She knew however that there was every chance Bill would agree with the Doctors point of view. How she was going to tell him she had no clue.

"Surely what's best for this child is having parents that will love it. A mother who already does."

"A mother who's suffered with cancer and is years past what is considered as a suitable child bearing age? And what about its father? A father who's an Admiral fighting against an enemy that constantly wants to screw us over and who has no qualms about killing us? Do you think he wants the responsibility of a newborn at such a crucial time?"

Laura glared at the Doctor, shock radiating from her.

"What? You think I don't know that he's the father? Everyone knows how close you both are." Cottle told her, sitting down on the cot at her side.

"It's not anyone's business but our own Jack."

"Ah but it is. Now it is my business because you are my patient and keeping you healthy is my job. Having this baby is going to put your body under a lot of strain…"

Laura looked at the ground.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Cottle asked her softly.

Laura shook her head. More tears started to fall and once again she quickly wiped them away. Gods she hated crying but more than anything she hated being told of her own shortcomings and that her baby shouldn't even exist.

"He needs to know. Maybe then he can talk some sense into you. I can't see him being thrilled about this Laura."

"It's my body doctor. It's not yours or Admiral Adama's it is mine and I will do what I wish."

Cottle crossed his arms in frustration and sighed.

"Don't be so stubborn about this. You know that to have this baby wouldn't be right. You could die. You could lose the baby before you even carry it to term."

Laura's heart broke at the thought. Even at such an early stage the thought of losing her baby was unimaginable.

"We could all die doctor. Like you said the Cylon's have no qualms about killing any of us…"

"But in this circumstance you have a choice. Anyone can see that the Admiral loves you. Have you thought about what it would do to him if he lost you because of a child that…"

"A child that what Doctor? You're talking like this child is some kind of abomination when it's not. It's a baby! It's mine and it's the Admirals. It didn't ask to be conceived. We didn't know it was going to be conceived and yet here it is." She shouted. "And I am not going to terminate it."

"And what if the Admiral wants to? What are you going to do then?"

"I…" Laura felt her resolve breaking.

She knew that she wanted to have this baby. The thought of terminating the pregnancy was one that hadn't even crossed her mind. Even though she knew there would be so much going against her she at least wanted the chance to carry her baby to term whether the pregnancy was meant to be or not. She didn't want to live with the 'what ifs' that she knew would plague every day if she terminated for all of those reasons Cottle had stated. Wondering what could have been would break her heart every day that she had left to live.

"You haven't thought that far ahead have you? Face it Laura, there are too many things going against this pregnancy. I suggest that you think long and hard about what you are going to do and I only hope that you come to the right decision."

Laura felt a wave of anger brewing inside of her.

"I've made my decision Doctor and I am going to go through with this pregnancy. I could sense that I was carrying this child before I even came here to see you." Laura told him rubbing her stomach without even realising. "Do you have any idea what that's like? To be able to feel a life like that growing inside you? I didn't think so. If Bill doesn't want me to have this baby then I will go through it alone, with or without your medical care." she told him, resigning herself to the fact that she might well lose Bill in deciding to keep the baby.

"And you'd be willing to do that? To lose the man that you love for the sake of a child that should never even exist?"

"Will you please stop saying that?" Laura could feel tears burning her eyes again and her cheeks reddening with upset and anger at the Doctor. She needed support and his promise to take care of her and her unborn baby but she didn't seem to be remotely close to getting either.

"You're right. This child shouldn't be here but it is and I am going to do this. Of course I don't want to lose Bill but I cannot and will not terminate the life of my child. Every life is precious and this…this is miraculous."

"Is that why you're so adamant? Because you believe this to be a miracle? It's nothing more than a fluke."

"So what if it is a fluke? It still doesn't detract from the fact that there's a human being involved who is the child of a man that I know that you as well as I respect very much. Either you're going to do your duty, respect my decision and take care of me and my unborn child or you're not. Which is it going to be doctor?"

Cottle studied Laura carefully. He could see the determination on her face, and the love she had for her child in the way that her hands covered her abdomen protectively. Whether it was going to be risky or not, this woman was determined to go through with the pregnancy through hell or high water and he knew there was nothing that he could say to change her mind. One thing he was sure of was that Laura Roslin was the strongest woman that he knew and a woman who would do anything that she could to keep that baby safe.

"I can see that nothing I'm going to say is going to change your mind."

"No Doctor it's not."

"Then I will do what I can for you throughout this pregnancy. But, I want you to think very carefully about this and I want you to tell Bill and talk it through with him. See what he has to say about it. Then come to me together and if you're still determined to go through with this pregnancy I will do an exam, check the baby's condition and decide where we go from here."


	2. Chapter 2

Bill stirred in his sleep and Laura smiled as she felt his chin resting on her shoulder and a gentle kiss  
behind her ear.

"Hey there sleepyhead." She whispered softly, entwining her fingers in his and bringing his hand to  
her lips. She kissed it tenderly.

"Hey there yourself." He replied gruffly, his voice thick with sleep. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours." Laura replied shifting on the cot so that she had turned to face him.

"You look tired." He commented as he stroked her cheek.

Laura nestled her cheek against the palm of his hand. He looked deeply into her eyes as she did so and Laura found herself unable to meet his concerned gaze. Thoughts of their baby kept playing on her mind and she felt so guilty that she hadn't told him about it yet.

Bill hadn't been on the planet the day that she had gone to see Cottle and she hadn't wanted to tell him  
of her suspicions beforehand as she had wanted to come to terms with things herself without shocking him with  
just a possibility. Then when he had come back down to the planet to spend time with her he had been so glad to see her and to hold her that she couldn't bear to break the news to him. She was so comforted just to  
have him hold her that she found herself unable to even begin to find the words that might drive the man  
she loved away. He was everything to her, but so was their child and there was no way she could bear to not  
have the baby even if it meant losing him.

Laura pulled away from Bill slightly and wiped away a tear that was trickling down her cheek. She hadn't  
even realised that she was crying.

"Laura what is it?" He asked her softly. He was shocked to see the normally composed Laura crying and  
he was distressed that he had no clue what it was causing the tears.

"I'm okay." She told him, still unable to look him in the eye.

"Look at me." He pleaded, tilting her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Look at me and tell me again that  
you're okay."

Laura opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words. She couldn't lie to him. Instead her gaze  
fell away from those beautiful eyes and to her stomach as if she could draw strength from her unborn child.

"Laura please."

Laura took his hands in her own and kissed them both tenderly. She loved it when he spoke in that gentle  
tone that was only used for her.

"I love you Bill. You do know that." She started shakily.

Bill nodded.

"Of course I do. I love you too." He told her giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"And you know that you're the only man that I want to be with." She added knowing that this conversation was going to change her life.

Bill studied her and could see the fear and the worry etched in her face. He hated seeing her like that and  
would have done anything that he could to take that worry away.

"And you're the only woman that I want to be with." He answered. "Sweetheart you're scaring me." he added  
letting go of her hands and stroking her hair away from her face.

"Oh you're not as scared as I am right now." She commented quietly, another tear running down her  
cheek.

Laura finally looked up into those eyes and she knew that it was time to tell him the truth. She  
didn't want to lose him but she also knew that she couldn't hide this from him anymore and she didn't  
want to. She needed all her strength for the pregnancy. She needed to know if he was going to go  
through this with her or if he would walk away because if it was the latter she had a lot to get used to. If  
she had to lose him for the sake of their baby then she would do so, though she knew that it would break  
her heart. This child meant the world to her already and she couldn't bear to lose it. Laura didn't know  
how she would find the words to tell her child that its father didn't want it to be born if the worst came  
to the worst.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Bill pleaded with her, the look on his face breaking her heart.

Laura took a deep breath and sighed softly. This was it. No going back.

"I could lose you." She whispered barely audibly.

"You're not going to lose me." Bill answered her softly. "Why would you think that you would?"

"Because something's happened Bill. Something unexpected and I don't know how you're going  
to react when I tell you what it is."

"Neither of us are going to know until you do so why not get it over with?" He asked her, kissing her on  
the forehead.

"I can guess. I can guess that you're going to be shocked and worried and maybe a little angry."

"Laura. Just tell me please." Bill said with more than a little frustration evident in his voice. "Whatever it is I can tell you're finding it hard to say but don't you think that I deserve to hear it? If you love me you'll tell me"

"I'm pregnant." Laura cut in bracing herself for a distressed reaction.

For a moment Bill sat there silently, and then shook his head in disbelief.

"Excuse me? I think I must have misheard you. I thought you said you're…"

"Pregnant?" Laura finished for him. "Yes I did say that." She told him resting a hand on her stomach  
protectively.

"You can't be. Laura look at us. How?" He asked finding it hard to piece a sentence together.

Laura couldn't help but giggle at the complete look of confusion on Bills face. To say he was stunned was an understatement.

"Bill Adama, having already had two children I thought you would know how a man and a woman make a baby." She teased.

Bill smiled.

"You're lucky you can get away with that amount of cheek." He told her warmly. "You know what I mean."

"I know." She replied quietly. "I was shocked too believe me. Falling pregnant at my age certainly  
wasn't something that I expected to happen." Laura got up off the cot and started to pace around the room  
nervously.

"And I certainly wasn't expecting to be a father again. I thought my time changing diapers had long passed.  
Cottle's confirmed this?" Bill then asked her sitting up.

"Yes he has, in amongst giving me lectures about the risks that I'm facing by having a child now and how  
selfish I am to want this baby."

Bill sat silently for a moment and looked down at his hands. His head was spinning with so many thoughts and a variety of emotions. There was love, pride and excitement but then there was also fear. A fear so great that it overshadowed everything else. There were risks. He could lose the woman that he loved.

"Maybe he has a point." He said softly, unable to look Laura in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Laura replied crossing her arms, tears welling up behind her eyes again when she realized  
that yet again she was going to be arguing for the rights of her child only this time with its own  
father. "Oh Gods Bill not you too."

"Laura don't you think we're just a little too old for this? You've already been through so much with the  
cancer. Don't you think that putting your body under more strain is just asking for trouble?"

"This is our baby." She said tearfully. "You both talk about it like it's the most terrible thing that could have happened. Forget the Cylons, the child of Laura Roslin is an evil to rival even them."

Bill wanted so much to hold her and tell her that things would be okay but he couldn't. He was stunned and his  
legs felt as if they'd turned to jelly. Laura was having a baby. She was having his child and yet he  
couldn't find the words to comfort her or the words to reassure her. Instead all he could think of was how he  
could lose her and how if the baby was born it could lose either of them before it reached adulthood.

Impending fatherhood should have made him happy. Bill remembered when he had found out about Lee and Zak and how excited he was, but at that moment in time all he could think of was the possibility that he might lose the woman that he loved because of a baby that probably shouldn't exist.

"I know it's our baby, but you've already been through so much. So much is going on right  
now for all of us. A lot of it isn't good. Do you really think that it's fair to bring a child into this?"

"Other people are bringing children into this Bill."

"Other people aren't our age. Other people don't Command a Battlestar. Other people can do it Laura,  
because they're younger and healthier with less responsibility. Cottle said there are risks. Maybe  
they're risks I'm not prepared to take." He said sounding a little harsher than he expected.

Bill got up and walked towards Laura but she stepped back, raising her arms to signal that she didn't want  
him coming any closer to her.

"I'm carrying our child and you're standing here saying that you don't want it? You want me to have a  
termination? Doctor Cottle says that this baby shouldn't exist. Is that what you think? You want me to have a termination before I even start to show and then to act like this hasn't even happened to us? To me? Because that's whats going to happen. I'll have to go against my own laws, terminate a wanted baby, all because you want me to put my health before my love for our child. I'll have to pretend I never even carried it."

Bill looked at the ground. He didn't know what to say.

"So it is what you think. Gods, Bill this baby is a miracle! Don't you see that? Maybe it shouldn't be  
here but it is." She argued tearfully, running her hand through her hair nervously as she tried to compose herself. " It's growing here right now. How can you not want our child?"

Laura put her hands on her stomach.

"It's not that I don't want the child. It's that I don't want to lose you. I'm scared to death of losing  
you. I almost have before and I do not want to do that again. I do want this baby Laura, I just want you more."

Bill walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms as she sobbed upon hearing his words. He imagined his child inside the still flat belly that was pressed against his own and he felt so incredibly torn.

"Can you leave me for a little while, please?" Laura asked softly as she rested her head against his chest;  
his heartbeat steady against her ear. "I'm sorry. I just need to be alone right now."

Bill pulled away from her and studied her sadly.

"Laura I'm sorry." He told her quietly.

"Just go please." She told him softly, watching tearfully as the man she loved left the tent, leaving  
her and their baby alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill Adama walked through the camp nodding the occasional greeting at the people that he passed but  
mostly keeping himself to himself. All he could think of was Laura, his child, and how much he'd just hurt  
her. The knowledge of that pained him unbearably.

Bill could tell how hard it had been for her to tell him about the pregnancy and that she wanted so much to be a mother. He could see it in the way she cradled what would become the bump that would house their child and hear it in every word that passed her lips. He sensed how much she wanted to bring their child into the world no matter the risks because the child was theirs- their blessing, and yet all he'd done was push her away and make her feel like she was wrong to want it and to want him to be part of the little ones life. He'd made her think that he didn't care about the baby and that disgusted him because he did care about it. He cared about them both.

As he walked he realised he had barely listened to what she wanted and that wasn't like him. There was so much that he could have said but he hadn't. The Admiral could see that she was frightened and that she needed his support and yet he hadn't even been able to get over his misgivings in regards to what it would do to her health and allow himself to think about the child. Now as her tear stained face appeared in his mind he found himself so angry at himself that all he wanted to do was hit something. Hard.

Bill had never been so shocked in his life as he was the moment Laura had said those two words.

'I'm pregnant' she'd told him the fear clear in her voice.

Pregnant? As soon as he'd heard it his heart had jumped into his throat. How could it be? How could  
they possibly have conceived a baby? Surely that stage of their lives had passed now. Surely it shouldn't be  
possible? It was completely unexpected and for him, completely frightening.

Laura had told him that Cottle had lectured her about risks and because of that all he could think of was that he might lose her. That was something he couldn't bear to dwell on. Thoughts of their little unborn child growing  
inside of her had been blocked out by worries of what Laura would be facing as the pregnancy progressed and thoughts about the harsh reality that they'd be bringing their child into, not to mention thoughts of  
losing the woman that he loved.

What if something happened to either of them?

What if he couldn't handle being a parent again?

What if something happened to their baby and he'd have to grieve the loss of a child for a second time? The  
truth was he was frightened and that was something that he found very hard to deal with.

As emotion threatened to overcome him, Bill sat down and watched people going about their business. There were people working, children playing, almost every person there had suffered a loss and battled daily for survival. It was hard but they managed to get by through faith, strength and resilience. Even in the face of  
destruction, children played and laughed- it gave him hope for the future. He truly prayed that they had a  
more settled future ahead of them.

While he watched the passers by intently, he failed to notice footfalls behind him. It was only when he heard a groan beside him that he realized that a heavily pregnant Cally had approached and was lowering herself down onto the ground next to him.

"Good morning Admiral." Cally said brightly, one hand resting on her rounded stomach.

Adama studied the young woman and smiled. Out of everyone who had been aboard the Battlestar with him  
Cally was one of the people that had made him most proud. She had gone through so much and grown up so much during her time there that at times it was hard for him to believe that the woman sitting next to him now was  
the same young woman who first came aboard his ship. Now she was married and was going to be a mother! It just proved that life goes on no matter what happens, and that you never really know what could be around the  
next corner.

"Good morning Cally. How's our resident mother to be?"

"Bloated, sore and feeling as huge as a frakkin bus sir. Thank you for asking." She told him.

Adama smiled warmly.

"How are you? I noticed that you were looking a little lost." She asked him.

"I'm good." He lied trying to put a brave face on it.

"You should never lie to a pregnant woman Admiral, you know, hormones and all." Cally answered smiling,  
shifting a little so she could get comfortable. "I could become dangerous and unruly." She teased.

Bill sighed.

"It's that bad huh? Excuse me for asking Sir but I just passed Laura and she's looking just as lost as  
you. Is everything okay? You can tell me to mind my own business."

"Are you scared to be bringing your child into all of this Cally?" he asked her, looking at the ground.

Cally stared at her bump a little, sadly. She rubbed it gently as her baby kicked. "A little. I'm scared  
about the whole motherhood thing to be honest. I'm scared that I won't be good enough. I'm scared that  
things are never going to get any better. I'm scared of something happening to me or the Chief that will leave this one alone. I'm terrified Sir."

Cally subtly shuffled a little closer to the admiral, sensing that something was playing on his mind which called for her honesty. She noticed his forlorn face and looked down at her bump.

"It's my child Sir- Part of me and Galen- and no matter what happens I know that for the time we are all together, we will love his baby as much as any parents possibly could. In a situation like this...I dunno. It feels like a kind of gift. Something to give us all hope."

Bill nodded.

"Why do you ask Sir?"

"I'm just curious. Part of me watches all of these children and thinks about the children waiting to be  
born and wonders how unfair it is that they're in this situation. We need to have children to carry on  
humanity but what these children are being born into…"

Cally nodded. "All I know is I could never have not had my baby. No matter how bleak things are Sir, this  
is my child and I want so much for it to at least have a chance at a life. Things may be dark but I know that  
Galen and I will do everything we can to protect this little one and to make life better for him and all of  
the other children."

"Him? You know it's a boy?"

"Just a feeling Sir. I used to think it was ridiculous when women said they thought they knew the sex of their baby."

"And now?"

"Now, I know different. It's amazing the bond that I've felt with him since I first suspected that he was there. It's so strong. Such a strong love. I didn't think I'd ever have children. At times it's hard enough getting through a day, wondering if you or the people you care for are going to survive. He feels like a blessing. He and Galen are what I live for. They give me a reason to fight every day."

Bill thought of Laura and the obvious closeness she already had with their unborn child, guilt stabbing at  
his heart. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He had been so caught up in thoughts of losing  
Laura that he hadn't really thought about anything else. He hadn't thought about how what he was saying  
would hurt her or what he would be asking her to do by not having the baby. He hadn't even thought of the  
child, not really. Instead of taking her in his arms and comforting her he'd pushed her away. Instead of  
thinking about the positives of having the baby he'd thought of all the negatives and had now possibly lost  
Laura and his unborn child. He couldn't even begin to know how to fix things.

"Sir."

Adama lifted his head up to meet Cally's concerned gaze.

"The former President. Is she all right?" the young woman asked.

Bill sighed. "No thanks to me." He replied gruffly rubbing his eyes again.

Cally looked at the ground wondering whether she was brave enough to say something to the Admiral or not. Deciding that Laura was worth it she took a deep breath. "Sir I hope you don't mind me saying but the  
former president, she's a strong woman. She's brave and resilient and loving. She treats all of us as if  
we are her own family. She has a gift with people and so much love and strength. If something unexpected has  
happened. Well then I'm sure that she'll get through it with that strength and dignity, and the support of her  
family. If it's worth fighting for I'm sure she'll put up one hell of a fight. Sir."

Adama nodded, a thankful look on his face for her wise words.

Cally winced and rubbed her stomach.

"Baby kicking?" Bill asked her.

Cally took the Admirals hand and placed it on her stomach. He could feel her unborn child kicking  
against his palm. Bill's thoughts again turned to Laura and how excited she would be to feel their child  
kicking inside of her as the pregnancy progressed. He pictured them laying together, his head resting  
against her rounded belly as they waited for their child to kick against it's daddy's ear and if he was  
honest with himself, he couldn't think of anything more magical.

"I remember when I used to do this before Zak and Lee were born. I used to sit there for hours waiting for  
them to kick. I forgot how amazing it is to feel your child doing that." Bill said smiling as the baby  
kicked again as if on cue.

"It really is."

Bill put his hand back on his lap and his thoughts turned to Laura again. He remembered back to when Lee was born and the first time that he'd held his newborn son. He remembered how he'd felt holding the tiny little baby who he'd been talking to for months before he was born while he was growing inside his mother's womb. He then imagined what it would be like to hold his and Laura's baby. How beautiful she would look carrying his child and what it would be like to lay there singing to his unborn child in the months leading to its birth, Laura in his arms. He mentally kicked himself for being so cruel and closed-minded earlier on even if he did it because he was worried about Laura's well being.

"Children are a blessing Sir. Whatever the situation. I truly believe that things happen for a reason,  
especially those that we expect to happen the least."

Galen Tyrol approached, beaming when he saw his young wife. He walked over to her and kissed her on the  
forehead, smiling at the Admiral and nodding hello as he sat down at Cally's side.

"I should leave you two to it. I have some things I need to fix. I'm glad to see things are  
working out for you both. If I don't see you again before the birth, I wish you all the best with your new family."

"Thank you Sir." Cally told him, resting her head on her husband's shoulder as she watched the broken Admiral walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura Roslin sat in the school tent next to one of the young children helping her with a math problem to try and take her mind off the morning sickness that was threatening to overwhelm her. One hand rested on her stomach, placed as if to soothe her unborn child over the fact that its father was having such a difficult time dealing with the knowledge of its existence while the other gripped on to the table as she waited for the nausea to pass.

She had never felt so lost or torn. She loved Bill Adama with all of her heart and hadn't expected to  
have to choose between the man she loved and her unborn child especially at her age and in this kind  
of situation. Yet, here she was contemplating life without Bill Adama and as a single mother- finding  
herself pained but willing to give up the man who meant so much to her so she could bring into the world  
the unexpected baby who's presence was more than apparent to her by the churning taking place in her abdomen right at that very second.

Unshed tears burnt her emerald eyes as she watched all of the children in her class chatting and smiling as  
they worked. She grinned as the little girl at her side got excited when she finally worked out the math  
problem that Laura had been helping her with, looking up at her tutor with shining blue eyes. All of those  
children had been through so much in recent months and yet they were still here, resilient and determined to  
survive- all so precious to her.

She knew that Bill was worried about her. She also knew that his reaction had been down to a combination  
of shock and fear. Laura could relate to both of those emotions, after all, if anyone had told her a few  
months ago that humanity would be left in tatters after a Cylon invasion, or that she would be on a  
distant planet carrying the child of a stubborn Admiral after being alone for most of her life, she would  
have laughed in their faces. Her life's path had most certainly taken her to many unexpected places in those few months, this one probably being the most unexpected and terrifying of them all and for once she didn't know how she would handle it alone.

Laura couldn't help but feel shattered at Bills response to her news. Naively she had wanted him to comfort her and to be happy about the miracle that they had created and she had wanted it so badly. Instead he seemed to think it was selfish for her to even want a child even if it was his own.

"Miss Laura, are you okay?" Came a worried little voice at Laura's side.

Laura turned to see the little girl that she had been helping looking up at her with an anxious expression  
on her face and noticed that the girls tiny little hand was on top of her own.

"Yes, Pia I'm okay. Thank you for asking." Laura told the youngster smiling, touched at the child's concern.

Laura carefully got up from her chair and looked at the class who were working so diligently on their arithmetic. She smiled to herself, so proud of all of them all for their dedication under such difficult circumstances. Still touched by Pia's concern for her she decided to give them all a break from their work.

"Seeing as you've all worked very well this morning, how about a story?" Laura asked them all, her heart warming as she saw the delight on their faces.

"Shall we all sit down together and I'll tell you one?"

The class nodded and in a scene of utter chaos clambered out of their chairs and arranged themselves  
on the floor cross-legged as they usually did when it was time for a story. Laura sat down in front of them;  
her face screwed up in concentration as she thought of a story to tell.

"I'm going to tell you a story about a brave Admiral." Laura told them, smiling warmly as Alissa -a toddler  
who was entrusted to her care daily while her parents helped Galen Tyrol- walked over to her teacher on  
wobbly little legs and stood at her feet with her arms outstretched.

"Sorry, she got away from me there." Laura's assistant apologized to the former president, running over to  
pick up the child.

"It's okay. You can sit with me today, can't you little one." Laura said to the little girl who chatted  
happily in her arms when she picked her up. Held protectively on her lap, Laura rocked the yawning  
toddler gently, unable to stop herself thinking about the days when she'd be able to rock her own young  
child to sleep.

As Laura began the story, her class sat enthralled and so enthralled was she by the looks of utter awe on  
their faces that no one saw the man that she was wistfully speaking about standing in the doorway to the tent.

"Oh Laura." Bill whispered softly to himself as he heard her speak lovingly about him even after  
everything that he had said to her that morning. He knew that he'd upset her deeply.

He took in every detail of the beautiful woman that he had fallen in love with as she spoke to her class- how  
her face lit up as she spoke to them, how rosy her cheeks were from the glow that pregnancy had given  
her. He watched as she tenderly stroked Alissa's arms with gentle fingers, soothing the child to sleep.  
Laura checked on her periodically to make sure she was all right, continuing to rock her as she spoke.

He was so in love with her. Standing there, listening to her voice, seeing her holding that little girl in  
her arms he knew that he couldn't let her or their baby go.

How could he lose her? How could he let someone so special and full of love for him and their unborn  
child just walk out of his life because he was afraid? He couldn't ask her to give up a child she loved so dearly, a child whom he also loved dearly. Even though he knew he hadn't acted like it earlier.

Talking to Cally had made Bill remember the wonders of parenthood- of the magic that he and Laura had yet to experience as the pregnancy progressed. He wanted to be a good father this time around and to give this  
baby the upbringing that both Lee and Zac deserved, but hadn't got. Bill wanted to experience the pregnancy at Laura's side, where he could take care of her and his baby. She'd never experienced it before. How could he take that away from her?

The Admiral mentally kicked himself when he thought of his actions earlier that day. He knew there was a risk in keeping the baby, but he'd rather lose her from complications in a pregnancy, than lose her because  
he'd acted like a prized idiot and foolishly pushed her away. He grinned as he watched a gentle smile appear on her beautiful face when she was talking about him, and he knew then that he wanted her in his  
life for the remainder of their days.

Taking the sight of her in again he quietly slipped out of the tent, making his way back to the one they had shared since he came back to new Caprica, wondering what he could possibly say to make up for hurting her so badly already.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura Roslin walked towards her tent tiredly. The day's events had taken their toll and all she wanted  
to do was curl up on her cot and sleep. More than that she wanted Bill to be there with her, to hold her in  
his arms and tell her that everything would be all right. She didn't hold out much hope of that however.  
He had been so angry earlier on; adamant about the child and the bad effect it would have on her health  
and their relationship. All she could think of was how it was a miracle. Now Laura was beginning to think that she'd lost him forever because of it.

As Laura got closer to what was now her home she saw a lone figure sitting outside with his head in his arms. Her heart jumped in her chest as she saw it was him and her arms crossed over her stomach instinctively as she got closer to the man who that morning was so adamant that she shouldn't be carrying their child.

As he heard her approach Bill lifted his head and she noticed his eyes were full of unshed tears. Gently she lowered herself so she was sitting at his side, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head and she felt a warm tear land on her hair.

"It's been a bad day." She mused quietly, her eyes unable to meet his for fear of what they'd see.

"It has. One of the worst." He replied softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad. It was all I could do to fight off the morning sickness in class but I'm okay now. Just tired." She commented, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We'll have to talk to Cottle. See if he can suggest anything to help you with the nausea when we go and check on our baby's condition."

Laura nodded and then froze. For the first time she met Bills eyes and he gave her a small smile.

"Laura I am so sorry about this morning. I've spent the whole day thinking about things. About you, us,  
and the baby. All of the things I said I only said them out of concern for you. I truly never meant  
to hurt you like that. It's just that we're not young anymore Laura. Not like Lee, Dee or Kara. You've been  
so sick, I was watching you die in front of my very eyes. I just don't want anything to threaten your  
health. I don't want to lose you. I couldn't bear to lose you."

Laura leaned over to Bill and kissed his forehead and then his nose.

"I know you don't want to lose me and I don't want to go anywhere. But this is our child." She told him, her nose and lips close to his own, her green eyes sparkling with new found inner strength.

"I know it is. Gods Laura I know it's our child. If I didn't know that today wouldn't have been the torture it was while I've tried to come to terms with it all. With letting myself be a father again...with preparing myself for the fact that I could lose you...or both of you...or even come out of this in a few months with a new child to take care of. A completely unexpected child!"

Bill reached out as if to touch Laura's stomach but pulled his hand away shakily as a tear ran down his cheek. Laura took his hand in her own, moved her legs down so her stomach was exposed and placed his hand over the area which held his unborn baby. His heart skipped a beat as his hand rested on his lovers belly as did Laura's when he began gently tracing patterns over the material of her dress with his fingertips.

"I do realize there are huge risks here Bill. I'm sensible enough to know that my health is under threat and that I could lose my life or our baby. I do realize what it entails and I do realize what could go wrong. I'm not stupid and I'm not naïve enough to think that this pregnancy is going to be plain sailing."

"I know you're not. Neither am I. That was my problem this morning. All I could see was losing you and your suffering during this pregnancy. I didn't see the bigger picture. I didn't see the child. I was selfishly thinking of what my life would be like without you instead of with the new family I would have if we get through this and you carry the baby to term. A family I never even considered apart from my knowing I want you at my side."

"Gods I know Bill. It's a shock. I realise that and I realise we're a lot older than most of the new parents in the fleet. You've done it all before...it's a hard thing for you..." Laura told him quietly, understanding his wariness,

"You know I saw you today with your class. I stopped by to talk to you. I wanted to apologize to you. I'd been talking to Cally when I realized a few things, and there was so much I wanted to say to you. Then I saw you  
holding that little girl while you were telling the children a story."

"Why didn't you come in?" Laura asked.

"I couldn't interrupt you. I couldn't take my eyes off you holding that child. You looked so happy and  
natural with her. You have that pregnancy glow, you know. You're wonderful with children."

Laura smiled.

"I realised then that you are going to be a wonderful mother to my child and I have no right to expect you to terminate a baby that you love and that I love too. It will be hard...the pregnancy...raising a baby at this point in our lives, but that's okay because I'll be doing it with you. I'll be with you all the way. It doesn't matter that I've done it all before because then I didn't do it right...and I didn't do it with my soulmate."

Tears streamed down Laura's face and he brushed them away with his thumbs.

" I do love this baby Laura." He whispered into her ear quietly. "I wanted to be sure that we both wanted it. I  
wanted you to be aware of the risks and of how scared I am of losing you and the baby. Cottle has a point. To bring this child into the world...maybe it's not meant to be. There are so many reasons that we shouldn't let this continue..."

Laura opened her mouth to argue but Bill put a finger over her lips.

"But you're right too . Everyone bringing a child into this is facing the same kind of difficulties we are in  
regards to whether we'll see our baby grow up and it certainly doesn't mean that we shouldn't go through with this  
pregnancy. If you're so determined to do this then having this child is the right decision and even if  
there's a risk I might lose you, then I'd rather lose you while you're doing something that you feel so  
strongly about...that we both feel so strongly about. Carrying a baby that I do indeed love." he reassured her.

Laura looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy." He whispered grinning, his fingertips still tracing patterns on her stomach.

"Yes you are. I'm going to be a mommy. How strange does that sound?"

Bill leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Not that strange after seeing you with those children today. It doesn't sound strange at all." He reassured.

Reaching out a hand to her he gently pulled her up and took her into his embrace. Laura wobbled on her feet and he immediately moved away a little concerned. He studied her intently. She looked exhausted.

"When was the last time that you ate?" He whispered softly as he helped her regain her balance.

"I couldn't eat much this morning...I probably haven't eaten since breakfast..." Laura admitted looking at the floor as her expression became that of shame.

"You need to eat. For your sake, for the baby's sake and for mine. We'll see Cottle in the morning. Ask about nausea medication and see how kiddo is doing. How's that sound?" He asked, taking her hand in his own, kissing it and then leading her into the tent.

"It sounds like a...oh Bill." She whispered quietly as she took in the sight in front of her. The man she loved had managed to scavenge two candles and had laid out a salad for them both on a candlelit table.

"I know I've got a long way to go to say sorry but I'm hoping this is a good start."

Laura ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips to his.

"It's an extremely good start." She assured him as they made their way to the table at which the famished former President ate what tasted to her like the best meal she'd had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill Adama rolled over on the cot, his arm fumbling in the dark for the slender form of the woman whom he now could no longer imagine being without and his body becoming entwined in the blankets. The bed cold at his side he rubbed his eyes, frowning as his gaze fell on the empty spot beside him. She always curled up at his side when they were in bed. She said it made her feel safe. She certainly started the night at his side. Worry gripped him and he pulled the blankets away from his body. His heart was beating so fast he felt as though it might explode.

"Laura?" He called softly. "Laura are you okay?"

As his eyes adjusted to the dark he noticed a figure hunched in the doorway, its silhouette lit up by the light of the planets moon. The figure appeared to be shaking somewhat and when he heard a stifled sob he shot out of bed as quickly as he could, making his way through the dark tent without any worry about any injuries he may sustain in the dark, his only care being getting to her.

He knelt down at her side and put his fingers under her chin, turning her so that she was facing him. The moonlight lit up her tears like crystals and fear was etched on to her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, looking down at the hands which shakily cradled her stomach. "Is it the baby? Is something wrong with the baby Laura?"

"I...I'm..." Laura started, her voice gruff from crying.

Bill put his hands over hers on her stomach, his gaze fixed on her face.

"I can't do anything to help you until you tell me what's wrong. Please Laura..." He pleaded. His voice was the softest that she'd ever heard it. "You're carrying our child...if it needs our help then it needs it now."

"Oh Gods Bill..." Laura sobbed, "I'm having some pain. I've been cramping a little and there's been a little blood. It's over already isn't it? Our baby's dying. After everything we've said..."

"Stand up." He said simply, his body shaking with fear. "Laura stand up."

Laura tearfully did what she was told, her tired body wobbling a little as she got to her feet. She immediately found herself in his strong arms being whisked amongst the many tents to Cottles on planet Infirmary.

"Jack? Jack! Get your frakking ass over here now." Bill shouted as he entered the large tent, Laura wincing as she felt another pain and then sobbing softly as she considered its possible meaning.

Bill kissed her forehead and her cheeks which were so wet with tears. It was only when Cottle rushed over to their side that he let the strong facade falter.

"The baby..." Bill said quietly.

Cottle nodded in understanding, leading Bill and Laura over to one of the beds. Bill tenderly placed Laura on top of the covers and took her shaking hand in his own.

"She's been having some pain and some bleeding. Gods Jack..."

"I warned you. I told you this could happen but did you listen to me?" Cottle muttered angrily as he grabbed Laura a gown and handed it to her.

"Jack..." Adama warned.

"No you didn't and now look where you are." He continued, only stopping when he saw tears streaming down even the Admirals cheeks.

The old man sighed softly and stopped his bustling around so he could talk to the pair.

"You spoke together about the pregnancy?" He asked them, his stern demeanour slipping as he truly looked at the state his friends were in.

"We did. We decided to go through with it. She wants it so badly...and so do I. I never thought I could be a father again Jack but having this baby with her..." Bill admitted, giving Laura's hand a squeeze.

"I'm losing it aren't I? The day I tell him he's going to be a father and I'm losing our child."

Bill ran his fingertips up and down her arm as he tried futilely to calm Laura down.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound. It's the only way to check the condition of your baby. To see if..."

"It's alive. To see if it's still alive." Laura sobbed. She crossed her arms over her stomach as if to keep the baby she might be losing nestled safe inside her womb.

"I'll follow that with a thorough examination. I'm very sorry Laura but you know the chances..."

"She knows." Bill told him quietly.

"I'll go get the machine set up. Put on the gown. Sit tight. Pray for a miracle." Cottle told them, leaving them alone while he set up the equipment that would reveal the fate of their unborn child.

Laura lifted herself up off the bed and pulled off the oversized t-shirt of Bills that she was wearing while Bill knelt down and peeled the jogging bottoms down over her long dancers legs. When she had first adopted some of his clothes to wear for bed he had found it hilarious. She was always so smart, graceful and pristine and yet she had decided that rather than going to bed in a delicate nightdress, one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his jogging bottoms would suit her better. She still looked amazing though, even dressed in what most people would consider scruffy clothes, but then she was his and she was beautiful. There was nothing he could find her unattractive in and nothing she could wear which would prevent her grace and beauty from shining through.

As Laura lifted her feet so Bill could slip the jogging bottoms completely off in preparation for the examination, Bill noticed her freeze and noticed her hands shakily fall to her stomach. He looked up at those tearful green eyes with tearful eyes of his own.

"Pain gettin' worse?" He asked her as he brought his lips to her hands and kissed them where they rested, over their unborn baby. Laura moved them to her side allowing him to kiss the soft skin of her stomach on which he then gently rested his wet cheek, closing his eyes as she played with his hair.

"No. No worse." She soothed, stroking a tear drop from his cheek with her fingertip. "Maybe he's right. Maybe this was never meant to be."

"Don't say that." Bill replied quietly and Laura's heart broke as he looked at the floor, his shoulders shaking almost imperceptibly. "We don't say that anymore okay?"

"Maybe it's for the best if the baby does... We were never meant to have this child, Cottle said it, you thought it. Maybe this baby is better off..." Laura told him, unable to say so many of the words as her voice shook with emotion.

"You don't believe that. I know you don't believe that. You're its mother Laura. You care for it too much to truly think that."

"I'm a mother whose body's rejecting her child" She sighed, starting to shiver.

Bill got up from his kneeling position, grabbed the gown off the bed and helped her into it.

"We don't know that yet." Bill whispered into her ear, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly. He rocked her against him gently.

"I'm sorry Bill. I'm so sorry." Laura sobbed into his shoulder.

The pair were interrupted by Cottle wheeling an ultrasound scanner into Laura's cubicle. Laura immediately lay on the bed as Bill fidgeted nervously beside her. Cottle pulled the gown up so that Laura's stomach was bare and covered her legs with a blanket.

"This is gonna be cold." He explained before squeezing some jelly onto her stomach.

Laura gasped and Bill squeezed her hand.

"You ready for this?" Jack Cottle then asked, a softness in his voice that usually didn't appear there.

Laura nodded and Bill looked at the floor. This time she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Cottle gently placed the wand on Laura's stomach, moving it around as he tried to get a clear picture. Unable to look at the screen Laura squeezed her eyes shut tightly and Bill looked at the floor.

"I'll be damned."

At Cottles words broke into their thoughts the pairs eyes turned to the ultrasound monitor.

"Looks like baby Adama was trying to tell its mom to stop worrying and slow down. You have a perfectly healthy baby here. Almost four months gestation." He reassured. He fiddled around with the machine and a strong heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh Gods...Oh Laura..."

Bill sat down on the bed, his eyes meeting his lovers. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, stroking her cheek with gentle fingers as she watched the screen in awe.

"It's got a strong and regular heartbeat as you can see and hear. You got its head just here, its spine, its arms and legs. Laura your baby is perfect. It's already made it through the first trimester. That alone gives me more reason to be hopeful."

Tears streamed down Laura's face as she saw her child on the screen. Her baby who was wriggling around and kicking wildly inside of her, even though it was too early for her to feel it.

"It's an active little thing." Bill whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"It's not a thing William Adama. It's our baby. Gods it really is a miracle." Laura told him as she stared at the screen in awe.

Laura propped herself up on her elbows, watching the screen intently. Bills hand was gripped tightly in her own.

"I'll give you both a moment. I'd like to give you a thorough examination afterwards and keep you here for a few hours to rest. Then we'll arrange regular appointments to keep an eye on mother and baby's conditions. Sound good?"

"That sounds great. Thank you Jack." Laura told the man.

The Doctor nodded and smiled. He froze the image of the child on the screen for them, drew the curtains around the bed to give them some privacy and then went outside for a smoke.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than that tiny little person. Look at it Laura. How could I ever have suggested..?."

Laura sat up in the bed and tenderly cupped Bills cheeks in her palms. He was unable to bring his eyes to meet hers.

"It's okay..."

"It's not okay. I was so scared of losing you that I was willing to sacrifice this...this perfect child...my own child just to keep you to myself."

"Bill you were scared. I'm scared too. I'm scared of losing the baby, of leaving you, of you leaving me...I didn't mean what I said about it being better if we lost the baby. I could never have meant that." She admitted and he lifted his eyes up to hers.

"I could never leave either of you. Not intentionally. You know how much I love you and this baby...even if I was so unsure this morning about it's being here. I couldn't be surer of our needing to bring this baby into our lives now Laura and I know you didn't mean those words. You were hurting."

"I was so scared. When I felt those pains and saw that blood..."

"You should have woken me." He soothed, stroking her hair away from her eyes.

"After fighting so hard to convince you and Cottle of my wanting to have this child, to feel as if I was losing it felt like such a failure that I just couldn't make myself do it. I was so scared of I told you so's. I was so scared that I would be the only one affected."

"Of course you wouldn't have been. You weren't. Carrying you here, knowing what you and our child were going through...it almost ruined me. If we were to lose it, I couldn't try for another child but If there are Gods up there listening to us then I'll pray to them every day that we're going to be sat in an infirmary in six months time holding this one in our arms."

Laura brought her lips to Bills, kissing him with all the strength she could muster and all the love she held in her heart.

"Oh please. Can you not wait until you get back to your tent?" Cottle muttered as he re-entered the cubicle. "Let's get this damn examination over with so we can all get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

An hour after dawn broke Laura and Bill tiredly made their way out of the infirmary, ready to face a new day as a mother and father to be. The rest of the examination Cottle had given Laura had been normal and though he wanted to continue monitoring her regularly he seemed happy enough with the condition of the new baby Adama and its mother to be.

As they stepped outside the tent Laura couldn't help but giggle when she and Bill were met with a touching sight. Sat on the hard ground, both asleep were Lee Adama and Kara Thrace, Kara snoring softly as her head rested on Lee's shoulder, and Lee fast asleep with his mouth wide open as if he were catching flies.

"Someone must've told them we were here." Bill commented, smiling too at the sight.

"We should probably tell them what's going on. Lee's the baby's big brother and Captain Thrace is as good as family. Seems a shame to wake them though doesn't it?"

Bill smiled as Laura rested her head on his shoulder, watching the two peaceful youngsters as they slept.

As if he felt their eyes on him Lee jumped, immediately going for his weapon.

"What the frak?" Kara muttered having woken with the sudden movement.

"Dad. Hey. Gods you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hey son. Kara." The Admiral said to the young man and woman, being greeted by a beaming smile by Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace.

"Tyrol called. He saw you and Laura coming here last night. I wanted to check you were okay, then I ran across Kara who decided to keep me company and..."

"You set up camp out here."

They both nodded, Lee getting up off the cold hard ground and offering his hand to Kara who then stood at his side.

"So are you...okay?" She asked Laura and the former president couldn't help but be touched by the concern on the young woman's face.

"It's a long story and one we'd like to talk to you both about. In private. Shall we..." Laura motioned in the direction of her tent.

The four of them walked in silence, Bill with Laura's hand clasped in his own and Kara and Lee reminiscing behind them. Bill and Laura looked at each other and smiled as the pair following them laughed and teased each other. In his mind Bill Adama thought just how complete his family felt right there and then with Laura, the baby and the two other people he cared about most in the world at his side.

When they entered Laura's tent Laura froze as she was reminded of the previous night. There were small droplets of blood on the floor, items knocked over by Bills stumbling in the dark and blankets strewn all over the place.

"Heavy night?" Kara joked, though her heart wasn't in it.

Roslin and Adama sat on the cot, motioning for Lee and Kara to take a seat in front of them on two crates they used as make do chairs.

"I feel like we're gonna be told off by mom and dad for doing something bad." Lee commented, fiddling with a button on his jacket.

"Yep. I spent most of my childhood in this position. Hell, I've spent most of my adulthood the same way." Kara joked and the four adults smiled.

"What's going on dad? Is it the cancer? Is it back?"

Laura shook her head and looked to Bill for support. He smiled and nodded at her urging her to reply. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it in circular motions.

"It's not the cancer, although it's something just as life changing. I don't know quite how to say it."

Seeing Laura struggling to tell them Bill decided to take the task out of her hands. She'd already been through enough without having to worry about how to break the news about the pregnancy to his son.

"Son, at the risk of sounding like I'm talking to a teenager, I don't think there's an easier way to say this other than to say...you're going to have a baby brother or sister."

Lee sat stunned while Kara giggled, but when she saw neither the Admiral or Laura laughing she stopped.

"Seriously?" She asked them, her eyes wide.

"Seriously." Laura replied. "I had some bleeding last night and needed to see Jack Cottle. That's why we had to go to the Infirmary. We were checking to see if the baby was okay."

"And is it?" Kara asked quietly.

"Against all the odds it is. It's healthy and wriggling away in here."

Laura put a hand on her stomach, looked down at it and smiled.

"Wow." Lee muttered quietly. "Wow. Dad..."

"I know it's unexpected. Neither of us were expecting this to happen either. It's a risk ..."

"A risk? She almost died...you almost died just a few months ago. Do you think this is wise?" Lee asked the woman he considered a mother.

"I think this child deserves every right to be born to two parents who will cherish it...and to have a big brother and sister who will promise to raise it should anything happen to your father and I."

"Wow." Lee whispered again, remaining quietly seated as he pondered the news.

"A new baby Adama hey? It's gonna be a heartbreaker." Kara told the pair, getting up and walking over to them both and giving them a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. So would you...if something were to happen to us..."

"I dunno." Kara said sadly. "I'm not sure I'm mommy material. Lee and Dee would probably be better to..."

Kara found herself unable to finish. A tear rolled down her cheek. She turned away from the pair and walked to the door where she stood watching the hustle and bustle outside.

"You're sure about this?" Lee asked them both. "Don't you think that time's passed?"

"If there wasn't a child involved right this very second I would say yes but as there is and I've just seen it alive and kicking on an ultrasound screen then I would have to say no. It hasn't passed."

"What could you see...on the scan..." Kara asked softly. She walked back over to the group and sat back down.

"We could see its little arms, its legs, its head, its spine...we saw its heart beating and we heard it. We saw it moving around."

"It must've been horrible to have thought you were losing that." Lee mused.

"More horrible than you could imagine. Lee I know this is a shock and a lot to take in...but Laura and I would just like to know that if something were to happen our child wouldn't be alone."

"It won't be alone." Kara told them resolutely. "I won't let it be. I know what it's like to be a child and to be alone."

"Thank you. Gods thank you Kara." Laura told the woman, taking her shaking hands in her own.

Kara gave them a tearful smile.

"Lee..."

"It won't be alone." He agreed. "You do realise that the press are going to be all over this."

"I hadn't even thought about that yet. Can you believe we're almost four months into the pregnancy and I've only known for a few days? And your father just since yesterday? At least there's a little less pressure now Baltar's the President."

Lee nodded.

"When the time comes we'll deal with the press. I'm not ashamed and they're going to see that. I'm a man having a baby with the woman I love."

"You're an Admiral of an entire fleet having a baby with the former President of the twelve Colonies." Lee teased.

"Let em talk. Let them all have their say. If they'd have been in our position last night they'd have known that we couldn't not have this child."

"Well I wish you all the best. If Dee and I can ever do anything to help with my little brother or sister..." Lee smiled.

"Having your support is more than enough. And yours Kara, especially when you have no obligation to give it."

"It's not going to be easy." Kara said softly.

"We know that. But nothing that's worth it ever is." Laura replied, settling down as the four of them chatted about life, love and the Galactica and about the unborn addition to the Adama family who was safe inside its loving mother's womb.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura lay safely ensconced in the arms of the man she adored, the rain that was falling tapping rhythmically on the tent like a soothing lullaby as they tried futilely to fall asleep. After a morning of intense nausea that had completely worn her out Laura was convinced she would have a restful night of sleep when evening came and had even persuaded Bill to stay on new Caprica with her and have an early night cuddled up to her and their unborn child, but now they were laying there neither were succumbing to sleep and Laura could tell Bill had something on his mind. She had just opened her mouth to ask what it was when he beat her to it.

"Live on the Galactica with me."

Laura lay silently, pondering his words.

"Please. I have a bad feeling. A storms coming and I want you and the baby where I can keep you safe."

Laura shuffled over so that she was lying on her side facing him.

"Bill..."

"I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to either of you that could have been prevented by your being aboard the Galactica. Live with me?" He asked again and Laura could hear the desperation in his tone.

"My life is here right now. I'm needed here. I would love to live with you. To be a family all in the same quarters and we will be that...just not right now. Right now my place is here with the children I teach and with you by my side as much as you can be."

Bills eyes filled with emotion and he rolled over so that his back was facing her and she couldn't see the pain etched on his face.

"William Adama don't you turn away from me." Laura scolded, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "I love you. You have to know that."

"I want you both...to be safe..." He replied, his voice breaking.

A tear fell from Laura's emerald eyes and rolled down her cheek. There was nothing more that she wanted than to be with the man she loved all the time, to have the chance to go through this pregnancy together properly, to feel protected and secure and to know she was doing everything to ensure her baby's safe arrival in the world but she had Hera to protect and to do that she needed to be on New Caprica even if it meant spending time apart from the father of her child when she too could feel that something bad was coming and an overwhelming need to protect her baby.

Laura shuffled closer to Bill, her stomach pressed against his back and her chin resting on his shoulder. She could feel him giving her a small smile.

"I love you Laura Roslin." He told her softly. "And the peanut. I love you both. If something were to happen and I wasn't here..."

Laura kissed his neck and his shoulder and put her arms around him to comfort him.

"I have no plans to let anyone hurt neither myself or the peanut." She replied; smiling at the nickname he had given their child the night they had spent in the Infirmary.

"Still. I'd feel better if you were with me."

"And we will be. Before the baby's born."

"Why not now?" He asked sternly. "If you love me, why not now?"

Laura could feel tears building behind her eyes. There was no way she could tell him about Hera. He'd never forgive her.

"Because right now I can't. I'm sorry."

Bill got up off the bed and looked at the woman who still lay on there, tears streaming down her face as she saw the torment in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, panic rising in her chest.

"I'm going home for the night. See you soon." He replied gruffly as he took in her features one more time and then left her sobbing on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

As the days progressed, so did Laura's pregnancy and the war with the Cylons. Just as everyone thought things had settled somewhat the Cylons began an occupation on new Caprica, forcing Bill to leave his lover behind before things had been truly patched up and forcing Laura and those trapped on the planet to undergo suffering and torture under Cylon control. Times were hard, people were killed and those alive were left haunted. By the time those that had survived found themselves back with the fleet and aboard the Galactica and their respective ships they knew that nothing would be the same again.

Bill Adama sat in his living quarters with his head in his hands. He knew that she was aboard the Galactica but he had yet to hold a conversation with her. He'd barely even seen her since the survivors had made their way back to the fleet. How she and their baby were doing he was completely oblivious of and it was a feeling that he hated. He hated seeing her arrive with what he could tell was her concealed baby bump and he hated not knowing how both of them were. He hated that he'd had to leave them behind. Most of all he hated himself for walking out that night because nothing had been truly fixed before the Cylons came and further destroyed humanity once again.

He walked over to the counter, picking up a bottle of alcohol and pouring out a glass. All he wanted at that moment was to find oblivion and he knew that this would most certainly help him on his way. Just as he was about to take a sip the door buzzer rang.

"Enter." He shouted gruffly, not really wanting company but feeling after recent events that it was his duty to receive as many people who wanted to visit as possible. He put the glass to his lips again as his door opened but then froze. Standing there, looking so much more haunted but still as beautiful as he had always thought she was, was Laura Roslin.

"Aren't you going to say hello? Or take my coat?" She asked; motioning to the thick Jacket she was wearing. He could hear the sadness and fear in her voice and all he wanted at that moment was to take it all away.

"Hello." He said quietly as he walked to her and began fumbling with the buttons on her jacket. "May I?"

"You may." She replied, not taking her eyes off the man that stood in front of her, undoing the buttons with shaking hands.

As he reached the buttons that rested on her stomach he once again froze. As the jacket fell open clear for him to see was the now just over sixth month old bump that housed his child. It was so perfect, straining against the blouse and skirt that Laura had put on to try and regain some semblance of normality once again. He fell to his knees, his head resting against the stomach which housed his unborn child.

"I'm sorry. Gods I'm so sorry that I left you both behind. " He told her tearfully, unable to bring his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come here when you asked me to. I should have come." Laura replied thinking of the futility of staying on New Caprica to protect Hera when in reality she couldn't have done a thing to save her and instead had put herself and her child at risk. She put a hand on her bump and another on his head and began playing with his hair.

"I missed you." He whispered into her shirt.

"We missed you."

Bill got up from his kneeling position on the floor and threw his arms around the woman in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him in response and cried into his chest as he cried into her shoulder.

As Laura wobbled on her feet a bit Bill led her over to the sofa where he helped her sit down. He walked over to the kitchen and got her a glass of water which he immediately handed to her. He sat down next to her as she sipped it.

"I don't know where to start." Bill told her, fiddling with the wedding ring that he still wore, even though with Laura in his life it lost more and more meaning every day. "I thought that if I saw you again...I'd have so much to say...but there's too much. I don't know where to begin...except to say to see you...it's wonderful."

"It's wonderful to see you too." Laura replied honestly, cupping his cheek with her palm and stroking his skin with her fingertips.

"How are you Laura?" He asked her. "You look exhausted." He then added, noticing the bags under her weary eyes. He reached out to her, cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"I am exhausted. Sleeping isn't really an option when you're being hurt and tortured. Not when you're worried about your child..." She admitted, her voice trailing off as her head filled with unthinkable memories that she would rather forget.

"They tortured you?" He shouted angrily, his hands moving from her cheeks and clenching into fists. "When you were pregnant? They must have realised! They must have seen."

Laura looked at the floor.

"They wanted to use the baby against me. To get me to talk. But I wouldn't. To begin with they...were more sedate...but when I wouldn't talk to them....That's why it took me so long to see you. I needed to see Cottle first. I needed to know that Lily was all right."

"Lily?" Bill asked. He placed a hand on her rounded stomach.

"You don't like it." Laura whispered softly, placing her glass on the table and propping her head up with her arm.

Bill shook his head. "No...It's beautiful. It's just when...? Why...?"

"She was all I had." Laura replied simply as she placed her other hand on top of Bills. "When I was being held, when I thought I was going to die...she was all that I had left of you and of us. She kept me going. I felt that she needed a name because of that, because her being there was so much more personal. It didn't feel right just thinking of her as an 'it.'"

"When did you find out she was a girl...?" He then asked her as he rubbed her stomach in circular motions. He could feel her relaxing a little under his touch.

"I started bleeding one night in my cell. Baltar took pity on me...he arranged a scan but...they told me she'd died...they said my baby girl had passed away and that's how I knew we were having a girl. They told me I'd miscarried to try and get me to talk, thinking that with nothing left I would just give up and tell them what they needed but I didn't. Then one night I heard Baltar outside saying how disgusted he was that they'd let me think that she'd died. I wondered why they hadn't done the procedure to remove the fetus...it was because she was never actually dead. For three days I thought she was dead inside of me."

Laura placed her hands on the sides of her bump and stroked it tenderly. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered those dark days.

"They let you think you were carrying a dead child?" Bill shouted; his voice and his body shaking with anger. "I'm going to kill him. When we see him I will tear him apart with my bare hands! Him and every frakking toaster that I can..."

"He said it for my benefit. He argued about them telling me I'd miscarried so that I would hear and I would have some hope. I'm sure of that."

"That doesn't excuse them hurting a pregnant woman. It doesn't excuse what he let them do to everybody!"

"No. But it gave me my daughter back. It gave me my hope back. It gave me the strength to go to Cottle today and to see what's become of our little girl."

Bill looked at Laura with fear in his eyes and she could tell that he was terrified and horrified and about a million other emotions in between. She took both of his hands in her own and kissed them.

"Is she..."

"She's fine. She's healthy, she's moving around, there are no irregularities at all. By some miracle our little peanut survived all that. She survived." Laura repeated tearfully and Bill pulled her into his arms again as she cried.

"Our little Lily Rose. Gods I'm so glad. With you two missing...it's been like my heart was gone. I'm so glad you're home." He whispered into her hair as she cried.

"Lily Rose?" Laura whispered as she pulled away a little, allowing Bill to wipe the tears from her eyes with his thumbs.

"Our beautiful little flower." He replied, rubbing Laura's stomach which housed his little girl. "Do they know...about the baby? The people from New Caprica?" he then asked.

"When they told me I'd miscarried they...made it common knowledge. Told people that my child had died...that it should be a lesson to them all to do what they're told...to inform. Everyone found out about the baby the day that we were all told she'd died. Now they just assume that my child's gone and I'm waiting for an appointment to rectify a tragic pregnancy. They all guessed she was yours." Laura told him as she looked at the floor.

"This...just gets worse. I need Lee. We're going to call a press conference as soon as possible. I know you're tired and scared and in shock but I don't think we should keep this from them any longer. We're going to tell them about us, about the baby being alive and about the atrocities those Cylons inflicted. We're breaking open this can of worms and afterwards..."

"Afterwards we get my things and we move...here. Lily and I move here." Laura told him tearfully. "I love you." She whispered into Bills ear as he pulled her into his embrace.

"And I you. You have no idea how much." He replied sincerely as he vowed never to let her go again.


	10. Chapter 10

It was just two hours after Laura had been sat in Bills quarters on the Galactica and now she was sat at a table in a room filled with the press, with fellow former inhabitants of New Caprica and crew members of the Galactica. A live broadcast of the conference was due to go out across the fleet in a matter of minutes and Laura knew that after it her life would never be the same, but then nobodies lives were the same anymore. Lives were damaged and changed irreparably and all they could do was embrace those changes and learn to move on. It was time to stop being afraid now. She was sat next to the man she loved, alive, with a baby girl who was also alive against all of the odds. It was time to get it out in the open, let the people deal with it and for everyone to move on so that the new baby Adama could be born into a peaceful fleet and onto a ship she would call her home.

Lee nodded to let Bill know they were ready and after giving Laura's hand a reassuring squeeze Bill stood up to address those in the room, on the ship and in the fleet.

"I would like to welcome you all aboard the Galactica on this day whether it's via radio link or whether you're here in person. I believed it important that on the day the fleet has been brought back together in such tragic and horrific circumstances we all regroup and find solace in each other and we remember how lucky we all are that we are here...because many people are not. This however is not the only reason I have asked you to come here. Some of you may have an inkling as to why Laura and I are sat here. Many of you though may not and we are going to clarify things for you."

Bill looked at the crowd in front of him, his eyes falling on his son who gave him a reassuring smile. He then looked at Laura. She gently placed a hand over his which was resting on the table top. From somewhere deep inside he found the strength to continue, irrespective of the anger that was building inside of him as he thought of what the Cylons had done to the woman that he loved.

"When the Cylons occupied New Caprica many people were imprisoned, interrogated and killed. Laura Roslin, was one of those unfortunate people, an innocent person subjected to torture and inhumane treatment at the hands of the Cylons and Gaius Baltar all of whom were intent on making her talk. What makes this all the more despicable..." shouted Bill, his voice getting louder as the anger built. "Is the fact that at the time of her being held, Laura was five months pregnant, something which would have been apparent to the Cylons and which may have been clear to the New Caprican's she was living among at the time although for our sakes we did try to keep it private until we could share it with you all as we are now."

Gasps filled the room. Bill turned and saw Laura's cheeks burning. He gave her a sympathetic smile and she nodded for him to continue.

"This child...is mine. I am deeply in love with this woman who I am standing beside right now and when people love each other...they have babies. Granted I didn't expect to have a child at my age but then neither did Laura. That was down to fate. Apparently I still got it."

Laughter filled the room as the Admiral smiled sheepishly and he felt some of the weight lifting off his shoulders. This time Lee blushed and it made the Admiral let out a guttural laugh.

"While aware that Laura was pregnant, the Cylons inflicted her with torture and pain, both of which could have severely harmed the unborn child she was clearly carrying. They used our child as a means to blackmail Laura into speaking out against the resistance, their treatment of her getting worse and worse the more desperate they got. .."

"I think I should tell them the rest." Laura said to Bill quietly, pushing herself up off the chair. More gasps filled the room as the crowd saw her bump. She could even hear sobbing from the New Caprican's who were so sure that her baby was dead.

Bill took her hand in his own, his fingers entwined in his as she told her story.

"At one point on New Caprica...I began bleeding in my cell. I feared I was losing my child and so Gaius Baltar in some screwed up way did me a favour and allowed me to have a scan to check on my baby's condition. They revealed to me..." Lauras voice began to falter with emotion. "They revealed to me that my child was a baby girl. I named her Lily. They also told me...they told me that my little girl was dead."

Laura let out a small sob and Bill rubbed her back. A crash sounded from one of the sides of the room and he could see that Lee had kicked something over in a fit of rage and was now pacing backwards and forwards like a caged lion. Kara, who had entered the press conference just after its start had made her way over to his son, her hand on his shoulder as she tried to calm him down, even though her free hand was balled in to an angry fist itself and her face was set in one of the saddest expressions Bill had ever seen. He had never seen either of them look so completely broken, particularly Kara, but then she too had suffered at the hands of the Cylons and at the hands of Leoben most of all back on New Carpcia. What had happened to her involving the little girl she had brought back aboard the Galactica was something she had yet to share but whatever it was had wounded her deeply. They all had much to be angry at the Cylons about. There was so much pain they had all been made to feel.

"Do you want me to carry on?" The Admiral whispered.

Laura shook her head, giving herself a minute to regain her composure, her eyes following Lee as he paced and Kara followed.

"They told me my daughter was dead to get me to talk. To take away everything that I had away from me so that I would just give up and tell them what they wanted to know. They also used my baby's death as an example to my community on New Caprica. They told you all that I was carrying a dead child. They told you that so that you would feel threatened...so that you would do what they wish. You all found out about my pregnancy the day I was told that my baby had died." Laura told them, the hand that Bill wasn't holding rubbing her bump.

"For three days I believed that my child had died the night that I bled. For three days...I was convinced...."

"Frakkers!" Kara shouted angrily and other people began to shout in anger and protest at Laura's treatment also.

"One night I heard Gaius Baltar outside my cell stating that my daughter was alive. They had made me believe I had miscarried her for their own personal gain but it had backfired. I thought she was dead but she wasn't. She never had been. I was letting go of my child when she was there all along. The rest though is history and we are now here and we're alive...my baby too is alive. She's strong and she's healthy and oooohhh...."

Laura groaned, clutching her stomach. The whole room went deathly silent apart from footfalls belonging to Lee, Kara and Cottle as they made their way over to her. She held up her hand to stop them.

"She kicked." Laura told Bill, a grin spreading across her lips. "She's never kicked before." Laura grabbed his hands and placed them where she had felt the little nudge against her skin. Lily kicked again.

"Oh my Gods. Baby Adama is indeed kicking." Bill told the crowd smiling has his daughter moved under his palms. "I think she wants you all to know that she's here, she's okay...and that we have every reason not to lose hope. She is proof that against all the odds you can fight back from the brink. We ask you all to remember those who have been lost but we also ask you to think of each other. Please support and help each other, be the shoulder or the listening ear..."

"We also ask for your support in our bringing our child into this fleet. We are a family. Everyone in this room, aboard all the vessels listening to this is part of the huge extended family that we have become over the years as we have fought our battles and lost dear friends. We hope that you welcome the new addition to it warmly and we hope you understand why it has been left until now for us to tell you. I believe that now is the right time, and by the amount this little one is fidgeting I would say that she agrees." Laura told them all as she rubbed her stomach, interrupting Bill to stress the importance of everyone being there for one another.

"May my little sister have the protection of the family that is this fleet." Lee Adama shouted as he walked over to his father and the woman he considered more of a mother than his had ever been, his eyes falling to Kara who had not moved from where she had been futilely trying to calm him down.

"So say we all." Bill Adama responded, putting a hand proudly on Lee's shoulder as he stood at his father's side. The young man smiled warmly at Laura who was now holding his father's hand.

"So say we all." The inhabitants of the deck repeated, as did, unknown to those aboard the Galactica, almost all of the people listening on the other ships which made up the fleet.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura Roslin sat snuggled up in Bills dressing gown, her body warm after a hot shower and her feet being lovingly massaged by the gentle hands of the man she loved. As soon as they had gotten back to his living quarters after the press conference he had made sure she had eaten, made sure she had the opportunity to shower and relax and had put fresh linen on the bed ready for her to climb into when she wanted them to get some sleep. As she had showered and eaten he had arranged for her belongings to be brought to his place. It was now home to her and to their unborn baby and he wanted it to feel like home from the very beginning for he couldn't bear to ever lose her again, or to be apart from his little girl. As soon as she was done he had taken her in his arms, revelling in the embrace that he'd had to go for so long without and marvelling at the bump that Laura now carried, one that had barely been there when he had seen her last. Now he sat massaging her feet as she rested on the sofa, her eyes succumbing to sleep as she allowed herself to relax for the first time since she had found out about Lily's existence.

As Laura drifted off Bill gently placed her feet down from his lap and onto the sofa. He carefully shuffled off the chair from his position next to her and placed a blanket around her, then kissed her forehead, her nose and then the dressing gown which lay over her stomach. She looked so peaceful. He wondered how long it had been since she had felt that way. He sat down on the edge of the seat, stroking her wet wavy hair away from her face and marvelling over her beauty.

The door buzzer rang.

"Enter." Bill said softly, motioning to his son to be quiet as he entered the room.

Lee nodded in understanding before walking over to his father and giving him a hug.

"How's she doing?" He asked his father as he looked at the sleeping woman fondly.

"She's exhausted but as good as she can be after all that she's been through."

"How about you?" Lee then asked.

Bill motioned for his son to follow him to the other side of his quarters where they would be able to talk without disturbing Laura's rest.

"I'm angry. I'm so angry that they did all that to her. Making her think the baby was dead. How could anyone have a person believe that to be true when it's not?" Bill whispered, though anger was evident in every word that came out of his mouth.

Lee put a hand on his father's shoulder and squeezed it.

"But she's home now. The baby's okay. You got your loved ones back. A lot of people didn't."

Bill nodded. His heart felt heavy as he considered the many losses.

"How's Kara?" Bill then asked, concerned for the volatile young woman that he considered family.

"She's shut herself away in her bunk. She won't talk to anyone. She's so angry dad. Something happened with Leoben that really hurt her. That's all I know."

"She never was one to open up. Maybe she will in time." Bill offered, rubbing his tired eyes with his hands.

"Maybe. I wouldn't count on it though. She was disgusted by what they did to Laura and she really cares about what happens to this child. I don't think that helped matters. She felt she should have been able to do something to protect it and to protect Laura and she wasn't able. She blames herself for a lot of things."

"No. I suppose it didn't help although I'm selfishly glad that the baby has someone so willing to want to protect it." Bill admitted, pouring his son a drink.

"It has more than one person who would do that dad. I just wish Kara would talk about things." Lee sighed, sitting down on a chair and placing his head in his hands.

"She has a husband to talk to now Lee. You have a wife...a wife who isn't Kara." Bill told him offering him the glass.

"And what if I wished she was Kara?" Lee whispered as he gratefully took a sip of the burning liquid. He truly wished he could drink himself into oblivion at that moment but he knew that he was needed, and he was needed as someone in full control of their senses.

Bills heart ached for his son. Deep down he'd always known that Lee's heart was with Kara Thrace and not Anastasia Dualla and it hurt him to know that his son was in so much internal pain. He had sensed something between Lee and Kara way back when they were first on Galactica. How two people who cared about each other could let each other's lives end up the way that they had he had no idea. How they could let each other hurt innocent people was also beyond what he could fathom.

"Then I would say you've both been incredibly stupid."

Lee looked at his father with tearful eyes that were filled with emotion. He nodded in agreement and got up out of his chair, clearing his throat as he put the now empty glass back on to the table.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you both. For doing what you did today. I'm glad Laura and the baby are okay dad. I really am."

"Thank you." Bill replied, pulling his son into a hug.

"I also thought you should know...people have been leaving gifts for Laura and the baby to show their support. You should probably take a look outside. This one's from Kara. She's been holding onto it for a while..." Lee told his father as he handed him a tiny little bracelet that had been carefully made and engraved with the surname 'Adama.' "She said you could add the baby's first name when she's born."

Bill felt tears spring to his eyes as he saw how small the bracelet was. He was really going to have a tiny little life to be responsible for again and Gods he didn't want to frak it up this time. Taking a deep breath he then walked to the door, stepping outside with Lee to see what he thought would be a few meagre gifts for his and Laura's unborn child. Instead he was met with a sea of gifts. There were clothes for the baby, maternity clothes for Laura and toys and teddies.

"The support you wanted from the people? I think you have it." Lee commented as his father's gaze scanned the almost concealed floor in front of them, his fingers clasped around the bracelet Kara had made for the baby.

"I think you're right son. I think you're right." Bill replied proudly, a smile creeping on to his face as he took in the plethora of gifts left for him and Laura so kindly by the fleet and found himself in awe of such a huge show of support from the people he'd long been trying to lead to 'Earth.'


	12. Chapter 12

"Sorry I missed Lee." Laura told the exhausted father of her child as she lay on the bed that was now also hers. She smiled as he sat down at her side, cradling a cup of tea he had made for her in his hands.

"He sends his best. He wanted to check how you and Lily were. He thinks a lot of you." Bill told her, handing her the cup and running his fingertips over her rosy cheeks which were still flushed with sleep.

"He's a good man. I think he'll be a fantastic big brother." Laura replied with a smile. She realised how silly it sounded to say but it was true, he already cared so much for Lily. There would be no better person to look after her should anything happen to her or Bill.

Bill reached out and stroked her bump through the robe she was wearing. He could feel Lily moving under his hand.

"I do too. It's just a pity his hearts not in his marriage."

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Kara?" She asked softly and Bill nodded.

"Speaking of Kara..."

He pulled the tiny bracelet out of his pocket and held it out to Laura. She placed her cup down on the nightstand and took it between her fingers, marvelling at its delicacy and tracing her fingers over the inscription of her daughter's surname.

"She made this for Lily. Lee gave it to me earlier."

"It's beautiful." Laura told him tearfully. "All of the gifts...the support...it's so..."

"I know." Bill replied. He took her hand into his and rubbed circles into the back of it with his thumb.

"We have to thank them...and Kara...Gods Bill this is just..." Laura whispered, staring at the bracelet.

"Tiny?" Bill offered with a smile. "It's hard to believe we're going to be taking care of someone so little."

"It is. I'm excited though. Scared too but excited. I'm just so glad that I'm home and that you're happier about being a daddy."

Bill moved closer to her and gently pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her shoulder and then her neck and then her cheek.

"I'm glad that you're both safe. When I thought I might miss out on our child's life or that I'd never see you again..."

"But you do get to see me again. I'm here now. We're both here. You are going to be a daddy."

Bill pulled away a little and Laura noticed just how dark the shadows under his glistening eyes were.

"You need some sleep William Adama." She playfully scolded as she ruffled his hair.

"I'm fine. I can't even think about sleep. I don't want to close my eyes if it means that I don't get to see you for a little while. Or her."

He motioned to Laura's bump.

"Well if you don't want to sleep just yet I can think of something you can do..." Laura told him, placing Kara's present carefully on the nightstand and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to in your condition?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Laura giggled.

"I meant rubbing some cocoa butter into the bump. Get your mind out of the gutter Adama. It's what got us into this situation in the first place."

As he walked over to fetch the tub of cream he couldn't help but laugh; a proper kind of laugh that hadn't escaped his lips since the day the Galactica had left so many behind on New Caprica. Gods he had missed her. He had missed her terribly. He hadn't realised how big of a hole there had been in his life with her gone until she had come back into it.

He walked back over to the bed. Laura had taken off the gown to reveal a white satin trimmed vest that she had pulled clear of the bump and cotton pyjama bottoms which were pulled down slightly to give him some room. He froze, unable to take his eyes off the swollen stomach which housed his unborn child.

"Bill?" Laura called out, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Sorry...I just...the last time I saw your stomach properly we were in the Infirmary tent having your scan. Now you've been away, there's actually a bump and she's bigger and moving around under our hands...it's beautiful."

Laura blushed and rubbed her palms over the protruding dome.

Once again Bill took his place at her side. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, covering the skin in little butterfly kisses. He then scooped up some of the cocoa butter into his hands, warmed it up between his palms and began to massage it into Laura's skin. The fact that his daughter was under his palms was something that was amazing to him. Even though he was already a father and had raised children before, the sheer fact that his daughter had Laura Roslin, a woman he considered his soul mate, as a mother was something that made it all so different and magical and an experience he wanted to revel in. The look of utter contentment on Laura's face after months of such hardship was also amazing to him. How could he have found himself to be so worthy of such love and such blessings?

"I could get used to this." Laura told him, closing her eyes and enjoying the touch she had missed for so long.

"You'll have plenty of time to. I don't ever plan on letting you forget how much I love you." He responded, placing the tub on the floor and crawling up the bed to Laura's side. He spooned himself against her back, his hands resting on her still bare stomach and his chin on her shoulder.

"Welcome home Laura." He whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep with his hands over his daughter and his body pressed tightly against that of the woman he loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Laura lay on the Infirmary bed watching the image on the screen with a smile on her face. She now only had a few weeks left of the pregnancy and was having her last scan before Lily was born and she couldn't believe how much bigger her little girl had grown to be and how clearly she could see her fingers and toes on the screen in front of her. Her life was now so different. She lived aboard the Galactica, which was actually working out quite well for her and when it did drive her a little bit crazy she escaped to Colonial one to work in the peace and quiet over there. Bill was the doting partner and father to be and his spirit had lifted so much with the presence of both her and Lily more permanently in his lives that various crewmembers had commented to her just how good she was for their Admiral and how happy he seemed about his impending fatherhood. The pregnancy had progressed well and though at times she felt like a whale she was so grateful to whatever Gods had kept her baby safe and healthy inside of her against all of the odds. She had been so terrified of losing Lily for so long that such fear had become a normal part of her life. Now seeing her daughter moving around on the screen and almost ready to be born brought some relief, though she would never truly feel it until she was holding Lily in her arms.

Cottle pressed a button on the monitor and Lily's strong heartbeat filled the room. She was kicking and moving around so much that even the grumpy Doctor had a smile on his face.

"There's our girl." Laura whispered as she reached out and touched the image on the screen, wanting so much to be able to hold her tiny baby in her arms and kiss her little nose. She then turned to Bill and grinned. The Admiral kissed her forehead in response and then Laura's hand which was clasped in his own.

"She's doing just fine. Heartbeats still strong, no signs of distress. You have a very healthy baby girl there." Cottle told the pair warmly.

"Our little miracle." Bill responded, unable to take his eyes off the beaming Laura and the bump which housed their girl. How he loved that woman who lay on the bed beside him carrying his child within her. He loved her with every inch of his being.

"She's so perfect isn't she?" Laura agreed. "Look at those little feet and hands."

Bill nodded, stroking Laura's arm with his fingers as she tearfully looked at the picture Cottle had now frozen on to the screen.

"As always I'll give you both a minute. Go for a smoke..." He told them, turning off the rhythmic sound of the baby's heartbeat and putting the wand away.

Bill and Laura nodded, so caught up in watching their child that they didn't even glance at Cottle.

"Of course you won't even notice I'm gone..." He muttered under his breath as he gave them some privacy.

Bill handed Laura some towels to wipe the gel off her belly. As she did so he sat on the side of the bed and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I love you." She told him sincerely as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I you." He replied honestly, leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh my Gods this is an infirmary. There are sick people here you know." A voice exclaimed from behind the cubicle curtains. Both could hear the smile in it and they found themselves blushing as Kara's face appeared through a gap in the curtains.

"Hey there Starbuck. What do you hear?"

"Nothin but the rain Sir...and my knuckles breaking when they hit Carlson in the face." She admitted, the knuckles of her right hand bandaged up and bloody.

"What did the nugget do to deserve that?"

"He was outta line. Being disrespectful about my family." Kara told them, still standing behind the curtain, unsure as to whether she should interrupt such a private moment.

"He knows your family back home?" Bill asked the young woman who was now cradling her sore hand.

"He knows my family here Sir." Kara replied, her eyes falling on him and Laura. "And I won't hear a bad word said against any of them."

"We're going to talk about this later." Bill told her sternly. Kara nodded. "But right now it's my daughter's moment."

Kara nodded and turned to leave the pair to their private moment with their unborn child.

"We'd like you to share it Captain. Why don't you come and see your Goddaughter?" Laura asked softly.

Kara peeped back through the curtain tearfully with wide eyes. Bill couldn't help but smile as he saw her reaction.

"Her Godmother? You want me to be Lily's..."

"Yes we do. Back on New Caprica you swore that she would never be alone. We'd be honoured if you were to agree to become her Godmother."

"What about Dee?" Kara asked, stepping into the cubicle. "I just hit a nugget in the face. Don't you think I'm a bit dangerous to be allowed around a child? Isn't Dee a better option? She's Lee's wife."

Laura couldn't help but giggle at Kara's last statement but when she saw the utter terror on the young woman's face she gave her a sympathetic glance.

"You will clearly do anything to protect Lily. You've had a tie to her since the night we almost lost her. Dee hasn't had that tie. Between you and Lee this little one couldn't be in better hands should she need you to take guardianship of her." Laura reassured, a hand rubbing her bump as her daughter kicked.

"If we didn't think you could do this we wouldn't have asked. If he didn't think you could do it Lee wouldn't be so supportive of it." Bill told her. "Lee and Dee Kara, I don't know if you've spoken to him recently...but they're no longer a couple. They've separated. I don't know what's happened with the pair of you...I know you haven't spoken much since new Caprica...but Lily needs her Godparents on better terms...if you're willing to be one."

Kara thoughtfully entered the cubicle and sat down in the chair that had previously seated Bill. Her eyes froze on the screen which showed the form of Bill and Laura's unborn baby.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Laura commented as she followed Kara's gaze. "It's funny. I can feel her moving around in there all the time but to see her on the screen like that..."

Kara nodded wordlessly. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Sweetheart do you think you could get me a glass of water?" Laura asked, her eyes falling to Kara and then looking back at the man she loved. At first he frowned in confusion but when he realised what she meant he nodded, kissed Laura on the forehead and then left her alone with the tearful pilot.

"Her heart was beating so fast." Kara said softly as she looked at the screen. "I could hear it when I first came in the room. It must be amazing to know that there's something so alive inside of you."

"Not when you're trying to sleep and all the little madam wants to do is kick." Laura joked and Kara smiled.

"I can't imagine what it must be like...to feel that little person growing and moving inside of you. Look at her. She's perfect."

There was so much sadness in Kara's voice. So much vulnerability. Normally Kara would be hard as nails but today it seemed she was completely broken.

Laura reached out and took Kara's hand in her own. She then placed it on her bump. Lily was kicking under Kara's hand and the young woman looked as though she was about to dissolve into hysterics.

"Does she always kick that much?" Kara asked, a little awed as she felt the baby moving around.

"She does. She's definitely an Adama. She's always got to be moving around."

Kara smiled.

"We really would love it if you would be her Godmother Kara. It would mean a lot to Bill...and to myself...to know that she always has you."

Kara took her hand away from Laura's bump and placed it on her lap.

"I'm a curse. She's better off with Dee...or Cally. How about asking Cally?" Kara asked with false enthusiasm in her voice that Laura immediately picked up on.

"What happened to you?" Laura whispered softly, cupping Laura's cheek with the palm of her hand in the kind of maternal gesture Kara had never been at the receiving end of before.

Tears rolled down Kara's face as she nestled her cheek against Laura's touch.

"I can't..." Kara whispered.

"You can. Don't let Lily be without the most wonderful Godmother she could have because you're afraid. What happened?" Laura repeated, pulling her shirt down over her bump and shifting position so that she was more comfortable.

"My abusive mother happened. The woman who raised me to think pain was a part of life; abuse was a part of life; that love...love was nothing because it made you weak. I'm damaged goods Laura. I wouldn't want to subject your child to that...it's why I never plan on having any of my own. I could never risk that happening. I'm too frakked up to even carry a child!"

"Kara you can't punish yourself that way. You're not your mother. You wouldn't hurt Lily...you care too much about her...and as for your own children...when they're your own and you feel them growing and moving and you know that you're going to carry them inside of you for nine months...you can't help but bond with them...and love them."

"Look I'll be Lily's Godmother. As you have so much faith in me...I will...but I can't talk about my own children. I just can't. It's a complete no go area right now." Kara declared. "Please don't make me..." she then whispered, a hand falling to her own, empty stomach.

"On New Caprica...something happened..." Laura began.

Kara nodded her head, unable to get her mouth to work.

"What Kara? What happened to you?" Laura probed, unsure as to whether to push the wounded young woman in front of her but feeling like she should. Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace was a hard person to get to open up. If there was any way she could help to ease the young woman's pain by getting her to talk she would try.

"Kacey..." Kara barely choked out. "Kacey happened. A beautiful little girl with curly blonde hair who he said was mine....he said she was mine!" Kara shouted angrily. "They stole my ovary and they told me...they told me that she was the result...and I hated her...to start with...I couldn't...I couldn't feel a thing for her. It was awkward and painful...and I hated her..." Kara admitted, her cheeks reddening with emotion and her eyes filling.

Laura took Kara's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What happened?" She asked, her own voice soft and full of emotion.

"One day she fell down the stairs. I found her in a pool of blood and I have never been as terrified in my life as I was waiting for her to wake up after that fall. She was so tiny. She looked like a doll. I realised then that I loved that little girl. I really thought she was mine you know? I started to enjoy motherhood, I enjoyed having her to take care of and when I looked at her and thought that part of me made her...it made me feel proud. Then when we came back to the Galactica I was ready to introduce her as my own...to all of you...but she never was. She was always someone elses. He lied...and I had to let her go. I had to let the baby girl he told me was my baby girl go!" Kara shouted, tearfully knocking over a tray which stood at the foot of Laura's bed.

Cottle marched into the cubicle ready to berate the Captain for disturbing the peace but as he opened his mouth to speak Laura motioned for him to stop. Kara fell to her knees, sobbing in a broken heap on the floor, Cottle freezing at such a raw display of emotion from the usually incredibly volatile woman. Laura knelt down beside Kara the best that she could and even though Kara fought against her a little Laura took her into her arms.

"It's okay. Hush now it's okay." She soothed as the Infirmary went deathly quiet, all except for the sobs of Kara and a loud crash outside the cubicle as Lee Adama's foot angrily found its way into a trolley full of surgical instruments that now littered the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Bill Adama sat in the Infirmary, his tiny baby daughter gurgling away happily in his arms, her wide eyes staring up at her father as the mouth that so resembled her mother's opened and closed as if she was trying to talk. At just an hour old she already had a head full of wispy dark hair and such a sweet little button nose that he was totally convinced that she truly was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Laura had agreed when he had told her that just a quarter of an hour ago, before the tiredness of labouring for the last twelve hours had overcome her no matter how hard she had tried to stay awake so that she could hold her little girl, and she had fallen into a restful sleep at his side.

Bill looked at the woman who had so bravely carried the beautiful little girl he was holding in his arms for the last ten months and smiled. Back when she had found out about Lily she had been so convinced that she should try and carry her to term even when the odds were against her. Now holding the little girl he and she had made he couldn't believe that he had ever tried to tell her that having Lily was never meant to be. As he held her in his arms he could see exactly why Laura had wanted to carry her to term. She was perfect and he loved her with all of his heart. Just as he loved her beautiful mother, the woman with whom he had been through so much since the day he had met her and most recently during the pregnancy that had come so out of the blue. It was why, he had decided, it was time for a new wedding ring to be placed on his finger. When she woke up he was going to propose to her. A life without her in it was no life for him at all and now that they had their baby girl their family was complete.

Bill was so deep in his thoughts as he watched his baby daughter, her little fingers clasping one of his as he held her close to his chest, that he didn't hear the footfalls approach. It was only when Lee sat down at his side that he realised they had a visitor. He looked at his son and smiled, pushing the blanket out of the way a little so that Lee could properly see his little sisters face.

"She's perfect dad." Lee told his father, running his fingers down Lily's rosy cheeks. "She's beautiful."

"That she is son. That she is." Bill replied, unable to take his eyes off her as she watched him intently.

"Hi sweetheart...I'm your big brother." Lee whispered, her other hand grabbing on to one of Lee's fingers as he stroked her tiny one's gently. He looked at his father and grinned.

"You wanna hold her?" Bill asked.

Lee nodded. Bill gently placed the tiny bundle in her brother's arms and sat back in his chair, watching as Lee cradled the little girl so gently, his blue eyes watching her wistfully.

"Hey little one. Hey." Lee cooed, bringing her tiny head up to his lips and kissing it gently. "You sure look like your mommy...yes you do."

Lee heard his father chuckle and blushed as he noticed his father's eyes on him.

"You look good with her." Bill pointed out, thinking how naturally calm his son was with the child in his arms.

"Don't tell Kara that. You'll scare her half to death."

"She still having issues over the girl?" Bill asked quietly.

Lee nodded.

"She knows now that she can be a mother. She knows that she wouldn't necessarily be that bad...but she's so scarred from opening her heart up to that little girl and then having to give her up...I don't think we'll be having one of these for a while." Lee admitted sadly, smiling as the little girl yawned in his arms.

Bill put a hand on Lee's shoulder and squeezed it. The ache his son felt for a child of his own was even the more palpable for him as he watched the young man holding the child in his arms.

"How's mommy doing?" Lee asked, his gaze falling on the still sleeping Laura.

"Ecstatic. She fought so hard to stay awake so she could enjoy Lily for a little while longer before nodding off but it was such a long labour for her. She was a real trooper. She refused all pain relief...she wanted to do it as naturally as she could."

"We always knew Laura was tougher than most of the guys on the flight deck. Maybe even tougher than most of the guys on the Galactica."

"I have no doubt about it." Bill replied. "Son...If I were to ask Laura to marry me. Would you have any objections?" He then asked softly so as not to disturb her sleep.

Lee looked at Lily and then at her mother. Since his father had met Laura Roslin he had been a changed man, particularly since the pregnancy and her subsequent moving in with him. She was a woman who he himself had grown very fond of since he had met her, and for the happiness she had brought his father he was extremely grateful.

"None. She's the best thing that ever happened to you dad and she gave you this gorgeous little girl." Lee told him, his eyes falling to his baby sister again who was now dozing in his arms.

"One of the best thing's. You, Lily and Zak...you're all my children Lee and you're all among the things I consider the best that have happened in my life. I never said it enough to Zak and I've not said it enough to you before but I'll say it now...you, Lily and Laura...even Kara...you're everything to me. Not just Laura...but all of you...together."

"The old man's gone mushy Lily. He's gonna be wrapped around your little finger." Lee told her shaking his head with a sincerely happy smile plastered on his face.

"The old man doesn't intend on letting you date before you're at least twenty one so don't let your big brother be giving you any ideas."

Bill stroked his daughter's cheek, his heart bursting with pride as he looked at the tiny sleeping girl.

"Gods Admiral you made a beautiful little girl. She obviously has her mother's genes." Kara Thrace teased as she kissed the smiling Admiral on the cheek and then walked over to the chair that had been set out for her at Lee's side, her eyes falling on the little girl whose arrival the fleet had been anticipating for months.

"Hi." She said quietly to Lee, leaning over and kissing him on the lips, being careful not to squash the baby that he cradled in his arms.

"Hi yourself." Lee replied tilting the sleeping baby so that Kara could get a better look. "Meet your little sister."

Kara reached out to touch the child but immediately drew her hand back as if she would be burnt. Unshed tears filled her eyes due to the fear that she felt about caring for another child and due to the fact that Lee looked so absolutely natural with her. It seemed like there was nothing more natural in the world than Lee holding the baby and she knew he would be so good with his own, but if she were to hold it, it would undoubtedly be no more than an awkward mess. She hated that she felt as though she could never give him something so precious. She was so scared she'd ruin her child as her mother had ruined her.

"She really is gorgeous." Kara said softly her eyes taking in every little detail of Lily's features but Kara still refusing to touch her.

The Admiral looked at her with sad eyes and Kara looked to the floor. Lee gave his father a small smile. He really did love Kara whether she would give him a child or not. For her he would go without a baby of his own.

"Lee, why don't you give the baby to Kara and go and give the fleet the news of our new baby Adama? Your fathers been much too enamoured with her to leave just yet." A tired and gentle voice said from the bed beside them.

Lee, Kara and the Admiral looked up to see Laura now awake, her eyes on Lee and her baby girl.

Kara shook her head.

"You or the Admiral should take her..." Kara told her quietly but Laura shook her head in response.

"She has to meet her Godmother sometime." Laura replied, watching as Lee placed the little girl into Kara's arms and then giving the man a reassuring nod.

Bill walked over to Laura's side and perched himself on the bed, kissing her on the forehead and then on the lips and took her hand in his own.

"Support her head a little..." He offered, moving Kara's arms slightly so that Lily was comfortable. "There we go."

Lee gave Kara a kiss on the top of her head and walked over to the door of the Infirmary. He stood there watching, where Kara couldn't see him, and he couldn't help but smile as she relaxed a little and let herself enjoy holding the child without feeling any pressure from him as her partner to do so.

"Hey there beautiful." Kara whispered softly to the sleeping girl. "She's so tiny."

Kara looked up at Laura who smiled.

"She didn't feel tiny when I was trying to bring her into the world, that I can assure you." Laura responded, shifting in the bed a little to relieve some of the soreness she still felt after the birth.

"You were just keeping your mommy on her toes weren't you sweetheart?"

Kara ran her fingers down Lily's tiny arms and over the child's tiny little fingers. Her face was filled with awe as she watched the perfect little girl open her deep blue eyes, looking up at the woman holding her curiously.

"Hey there little one. Hey there." Kara cooed; rocking Lily gently as her legs kicked in the blanket. "I'm Kara. I'm...your sister I guess..."

Lily began to grizzle and Kara looked at Laura a little panicked. When Laura smiled at her warmly Kara got up from the chair and held Lily close to her, rocking her in her arms and walking her back and forth at the bedside.

"Shush sweet girl. It's okay....it's okay..." Kara soothed, a tear rolling down her cheek as she wondered if she would ever stop being so frightened of motherhood. There was an ache deep within her as she held Lily and it was one that she knew she couldn't continue to ignore.

As Kara brushed Lily's cheek and Lily took Kara's finger into her mouth Kara turned to Laura and grinned. Lee chose that moment to quietly make his exit.

"This young lady is crying for something I can't help her with I'm afraid." Kara told the President as she handed her daughter to her carefully.

"Lunchtime?" Laura asked.

"Indeed." Kara replied cheekily.

"You're good with her Kara. I hope you realised that." Laura told her, watching as Bill tenderly kissed his daughter on her forehead as she screwed up her face ready to wake the whole infirmary.

Kara gave Laura a small nod, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered so quietly that Bill didn't hear it, before leaving the Infirmary and the family in peace.

"Could you pull the curtains closed sweetheart?" Laura asked as she began to unbutton the pyjama shirt she had put on after the birth.

Bill immediately did what she said and then sat back down on the edge of the bed as Laura began nursing their girl. He couldn't help but notice how happy she was, cradling their daughter in her arms, her green eyes glistening with tears of happiness when they met the chocolate ones that he couldn't take off her and their child.

"I can't believe she's finally here." Laura told the man that she loved as she watched her adored daughter hungrily guzzle her milk. "It's strange not having her moving around inside me anymore."

"I know. It seems like it was just yesterday that we thought we were losing her..."

"Bringing her into the world has certainly been full of drama."

Bill nodded as he ran his fingers down the tiny baby's cheek.

"I wouldn't change it though. I couldn't. These last few months have been some of the saddest but at the same time happiest months of my life. You have given me so much happiness, not to mention the most beautiful daughter Laura Roslin." Bill told her, reaching out and stroking her cheek.

"As have you William Adama. You've given me something I never thought I would be blessed enough to have."

Bill moved closer to Laura and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"I'm kind of hoping that you'll bless me now..." Bill started, moving away from Laura ever so slightly and looking deeply into her sparkling green eyes.

"And how would you suggest I do that?" She asked with a mischievous smile. "Bearing in mind that I've just given birth to our unexpected miracle and I'm tired and sore and a mess..."

Bill placed a finger over her lips, which she gently kissed, taking his lead on being quiet. She then watched as he got off the bed and went down on one knee at the side of it. He pulled a little box out of his pocket which held a white gold ring with the most delicate diamond she had ever seen. He lifted it up to her line of sight.

"I was hoping that you'd bless me by doing the honour of agreeing to become my wife." He responded, watching Laura carefully and with fear etched on his face in case she were to say no.

Laura once again looked down at her daughter and kissed her head. She then motioned Bill over to her. He walked to the bedside where Laura held out her hand to him.

"I would love nothing more than to be your wife and to share the surname of our daughter." She reassured him. "I love you Admiral" She added, watching as he tearfully and shakily slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you. Gods Laura I have never loved anyone more."

Bill sat on the bed at Laura's side, kissing her on the lips and then twisting the ring on her finger with a smile creeping across his face as the realisation hit him that she was truly going to be his wife. Laura sighed happily, watching Lily clasp Bills finger in a tiny fist as she fed, and then the light playing off the sparkling ring and making patterns on the Infirmary ceiling. She rested her head on his shoulder as both of them watched their daughter nurse. Never had either felt quite so blessed.


	15. Chapter 15

Laura Roslin sat in the quarters she shared with her husband to be and their beautiful three month old baby girl. As she read various reports, Lily was nestled against her mother's chest in a sling, gurgling away happily in a position where she could see her mother and her mother could keep a watchful eye on the cherished child that held her heart. It had been a learning curve during those first few months for Laura. Motherhood had come as quite a shock to her; and even Bill who had done it before albeit years beforehand had struggled somewhat with the sleepless nights, the feeding and the endless nappies but as routine set in and both became used to Lily's personality and presence in their once less complicated lives they found themselves truly enjoying parenthood and the source of enrichment that Lily provided them with everyday. Their quarters would no longer be their quarters if there weren't toys and a crib and numerous teddies adorning them and neither could imagine their lives without the child who had kept them on their toes for the ten long months of Laura's pregnancy.

As Lily squealed to herself Laura couldn't help but smile. She kissed her daughter on the nose and stroked her cheeks with her fingertips gently, always feeling so much in awe that she had helped to make such a wonderful little girl. Lily's eyes had remained a piercing blue just like her father's; something which thrilled him immensely, but she had her mother's mouth and nose for which Laura felt proud as well as thick dark hair which was already starting to curl a little. She was a beautiful and happy baby and Laura was thankful every day for the little girl that was babbling away to herself as she rested on her mother's chest at that very moment.

As she continued to read the reports she couldn't help but feel guilty that her little girl lay there wide awake and chatting away while she couldn't really pay her as much attention as she'd like. She would put Lily in her crib so she could concentrate more but Lily hated being alone and Laura hated not being able to be close to her baby and so promising herself that she would finish the reports soon Laura let Lily gurgle while she read through the papers, her eyes often falling onto her little girl and her lips forming into a smile.

"You are just too cute, you know that?" Laura told her little one, as she reached for a teddy that sat on the table and wriggled it in front of her child.

The doors to their quarters opened and in stepped Bill Adama after a hard day on the Command Deck. He immediately threw his jacket onto the sofa and walked over to Laura, cupping her face in his palms and giving her a kiss, and then kissing his daughter on the nose. Lily squealed.

"How are my girls?" Bill asked, sitting down at Laura's side and placing his finger where Lily could grasp it.

"Your daughter is being a chatterbox while her mommy is feeling very guilty about doing work when she's just being so damn cute and smiley." Laura replied, grinning as she stroked her daughters little chubby cheeks.

"She's got the Adama charm I'll give her that." Bill told her innocently, receiving a playful smack on the arm. "Why don't you let me take this little monkey for a little while? You can finish your reports and daddy can have a cuddle after a long day trying to keep those unruly nuggets under control." He answered in his best baby talk voice as he tickled Lily.

Laura looked torn. She had such a strong bond with her daughter that she felt so guilty to be doing work rather than spending every minute she could with her much loved child, but then it needed to be done and there was no denying it.

"You hear that Lily? Daddy wants a cuddle." Laura said softly to the little girl, letting Bill take her out of the sling.

He held his little girl to his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder as she blew little bubbles. Gently bouncing her in his arms he took her over to the sofa and let Laura carry on with her work, speaking soft baby talk to his daughter the whole time.

"Lee and Kara are coming to see you in a little while. Yes they are." Bill cooed, revelling in how it felt to have his daughters face pressed up against his cheek, her chubby little legs kicking against his chest as she made little noises in his ear.

He looked over at Laura who was watching them both wistfully. When she noticed his eyes on her she blushed and looked back down at the reports.

"You're daddy's gorgeous girl aren't you? Yes you..."

He was interrupted from his speech by the arrival of Laura beside him on the sofa. She let Lily take her finger in her hand and smiled at Bill a little embarrassed.

"What happened to the reports?" He teased, grinning as she ran a hand through his hair and then propped her head up on her arm as she happily watched him cuddle their baby girl.

"They can wait." She replied, enjoying the sight and grinning when Bills lips found their way to hers.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you." Laura replied. Giving him an Eskimo kiss before kissing her daughters forehead.

The family were interrupted by the door buzzer.

"Enter." Laura called, finding it hard to take her eyes away from the sight of Bill cradling their little one against his chest.

The pair looked up to see Kara enter the room. She gave them a shy wave, worried that she'd interrupted something and looked at Bill a little uncomfortably. She then folded her arms across her stomach, first looking at the floor, then at her arms, and then at Laura with terror in her eyes.

"Hey Starbuck. You're early. Where's that son of mine?" Bill asked as he bounced his daughter up and down in his arms.

"There's a fight...on the Flight Deck. It's pretty bad. Helo and Lee were trying their best to diffuse the situation when I left Sir." Kara explained as she fidgeted nervously.

Laura, noticing the young woman's obvious uncomfortableness turned to Bill and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go and see if there's anything you can do? You and Lee can come back together." Laura told him, pulling a face at her smiling baby.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked her, handing Lily back to her carefully and kissing his daughters nose.

"William Adama I am perfectly capable of taking care of your offspring. Now go and use some of that testosterone before things escalate out of control." She mock scolded, pulling him down to kiss her again after he got off the chair and giving him a warm smile as he left.

When the door shut behind him, Kara timidly walked over to the sofa. She sat down at Laura's side watching as Lily played with her mother's hair.

"I'd imagine Lee was quite proud that you managed to walk away from a fight." Laura teased, trying to put a smile on Kara's sombre face.

"I didn't have much of a choice. I'd just thrown up all over the deck. I figured a fight wouldn't do very much for the nausea no matter how much I was spoiling for one."

"You do look very pale. Have you been out in the raptor today?" Laura asked.

Kara shook her head.

"I didn't think it was a very good idea." She replied simply, unable to take her eyes off Lily.

"Let me get you something for your stomach." Laura told the younger woman, carefully handing Lily to her and walking over to the kitchen area where she had some peppermint tea.

Kara watched the little girl in her arms intently, taking in every little noise and every little movement that she made. When Lily let out a little yawn, Kara brought the girls cheek to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Are you a sleepy girl our little Lily?" She whispered, rocking the child in her arms. She began to hum a lullaby and smiled in thanks when Laura set her tea down on the table for her.

"She's getting so much bigger. Look at those little legs." Kara marvelled.

Laura grinned.

"There we go. Fast asleep." Kara whispered, carefully getting up from the sofa and walking over to the crib. She placed Lily in it gently so as not to wake her and then walked back over to the sofa where Laura was watching her every move carefully, trying to figure out what was going on.

Kara sat down and took a sip of the tea that Laura had made for her.

"It worked wonders for me with morning sickness..."Laura commented and Kara blushed. She looked at her hands which sat limply in her lap.

"I don't know what to tell them. I don't know how to get out of flying until I know for sure." Kara told Laura tearfully.

"Until you know what sweetie?" Laura asked, and she asked so maternally and with so much care that Kara burst into tears.

"If I'm carrying Lee's baby." Kara wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant Laura. All the signs are there....but I've been flying Raptors up until today when I realised what was going on...Gods my baby's probably..."

Laura put a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I feel so sick and I'm sore and tired...and I cry all the damn time! At first I wished for it to go away...but then...I thought of Lee with Lily and what it's like to hold her and...if it's hurt from me flying Laura..."

Laura couldn't help but feel honoured that the normally unflappable Kara Thrace had chosen her to come to, but like Kara she found herself worrying for the welfare of the possible child, especially after the flying that Kara had been doing up until the day previously. Deciding that she needed to take control while Kara was in pieces Laura thought hard.

"Okay here's what we do. Bill and Lee are bound to be at least another half hour or so on the flight deck and doing paperwork. We're going to take Lily and go and see Cottle..."

"No..." Kara cried though Laura knew it was just because she was afraid. She rubbed the young woman's back and carried on.

"We're going to see Cottle and we are going to ask him to do a scan to see if there is a baby and to see if it's okay."

"What if there is and I don't want it?" Kara asked her, a reflex action of hers being to wish away anything that meant her having to show a vulnerable side to the people around her.

Laura shook her head and walked over to the table where Lily's sling was. She motioned for the young woman to come over and help her place her sleeping daughter in it so that they were ready to go.

"If you didn't want a child you wouldn't be so scared that one may have been hurt by your flying." Laura told her simply, Kara nodding as Laura's directness restored some calm. "It's okay to be scared Kara...but the worst thing to come out of this is one of these." She told her, motioning to the sleeping Lily. "And we've all seen how good you and Lee are with her."

Kara looked at the little girl and smiled, running her fingers along her tiny arm and hands. She then placed a hand over her stomach and let Laura lead her to the Infirmary, glad that someone was taking control when the fear was almost too much to bear.


	16. Chapter 16

"What is this? A damn baby boom?" Cottle muttered as he spread the cold gel on Kara's stomach and then turned the Ultrasound scanner on, ready to see if there was a child inside.

"Less of the sarcasm please Jack, there's an infant in the cubicle." Laura commented from the seat at Kara's bedside. She smiled as the Doctor grinned at the little girl.

"Indeed there is. The Galactica's miracle baby and a beauty she is too." He told her as Lily looked at him with watchful blue eyes.

"Erm hi?" Kara called out, nerves getting the better of her, as was the knowledge that soon Lee and Bill would be back in Bill and Laura's quarters without a clue where any of the girls were. "We're kinda on a deadline here."

Cottle muttered something under his breath and grabbed hold of the ultrasound wand. He placed it on Kara's stomach, moving it around carefully.

Kara found herself unable to look at the screen. Instead she looked at Laura and Lily, so grateful that she wasn't there alone. When Laura smiled Kara turned and was faced with the image of an unusual blob on the screen.

"There it is. Starbucks spawn."

Kara was too lost for words to even find a sarcastic response. All she could do was look at the picture on the screen of the baby that she was carrying inside of her. For the first time in her life when thinking about children she didn't want to run away.

"It's about two months in gestation. You can see the heartbeat there. It's too early to hear it yet but you'll be able to at the next scan. You're very lucky. Everything appears to be fine. I'm grounding you as of right now. I take it that you'll tell the Adama's...seeing as the youngest decided to procreate with you." Cottle told her with a raised eyebrow as he finished off the scan and froze the image on the screen for her.

Kara nodded.

"It's really okay?" She asked timidly and Cottle looked at her shocked.

"Why, I do believe I'm seeing actual concern." He commented.

"Of course you are. I wouldn't be a mother if you weren't." She snapped, grabbing some tissue off the trolley next to the bed and wiping her abdomen clean.

"It's perfectly healthy as far as I can tell. I'll see you again in four more weeks for another ultrasound. Until then eat well, drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of rest...and keep an eye on that tongue of yours, stress isn't good for any baby or mother to be." He warned her.

Kara nodded and then froze as she looked again at the image on the screen.

"You'd better not frak this up Starbuck." She whispered to herself as her hand fell to her stomach, her fingers digging into the skin with fierce protectiveness. She looked at Laura wide eyed."I'm gonna be a mom." She whispered.

Laura nodded, getting up from the chair and walking over to Kara. She rubbed her back as the Pilot watched Lily wriggling around in the sling as if she was trying to escape.

"Thank you."

Kara looked up at Laura with tearful and sincere eyes.

Laura nodded in response.

"It's what moms do." She replied, sitting down on the bed and carefully taking Kara into her arms as she cried with both relief and with gratefulness that for the first time in her life there was someone giving her what her mother never could, without her even having to ask.

The girls entered the Adama quarters to find Lee and Bill already back and chatting over a glass of Scotch. Both men had their feet up, Lee sporting a black eye and the Admiral an iced wrist. Bill watched Laura curiously as she walked over to him with Lily, allowing him to take the baby out of the sling and into his arms. Lee meanwhile immediately jumped up and walked over to Kara, putting his hands on her arms.

"How are you feeling? That was some technique you showed back there." Lee asked with the worry evident on his face.

"I'll say. They were still cleaning up your mess when we left." Bill teased. "Speaking of messes..." He muttered, taking his daughter over to the changing mat and undoing her babygro. "Lily Rose Adama I swear you save these for daddy."

Laura giggled and joined him.

"Lee we were just in the Infirmary." Kara told him simply, and she could see Bill watching worriedly out of the corner of his eye.

Lee took hold of Kara's hands and led her to the sofa where they both sat down. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair that today fell limp onto her shoulders, matching the dark circles under her eyes.

"There's a reason why I didn't fly today." She admitted, a hand resting on her stomach. She looked down at it and Lee followed her gaze.

"Kara..."

"It's the same reason why I've been grounded for the foreseeable future."

Kara's gaze didn't leave her stomach. Her eyes filled with tears. She was paralysed with fear.

Lee looked at Kara's hand and his face paled in shock.

"Are you..." He asked motioning to her stomach, unable to find the words.

Kara nodded, finding strength from somewhere and taking Lee's hands in her own. She stroked the soft skin with her thumbs.

"Think about it, I've been nauseous, tearful and tired. You haven't been able to touch me..." She added in a whisper looking down at her chest and giving him a mischievous smile.

"Oh Gods." Lee whispered softly."Are you happy about it?" He then asked; his own eyes wide with fear.

Kara knew how much Lee wanted to be a father. She had watched him with Lily plenty of times since her birth; had babysat Lily with him and watched as he carried her around with bare arms singing softly to her and talked to her like she was the only person in the world. She had sat with him as he had rocked her to sleep, unable to take her eyes off the strong man holding the beautiful baby girl, his blue eyes shining as he looked at the baby and then at her as if giving a silent prayer for a child of their own. She could tell that the fear on his face was not due to her carrying their child but was fear that she may not want it and it pained her to see such fear on the face of someone so loving. She loved Lily and she had grown to be comfortable taking care of a person so small. She loved Lee more than anything else in the world. She was terrified of getting hurt again like she had been with Kacey but then this was her own child and one she was actually carrying inside of her.

"I wasn't happy. When i first realised. I wanted it to be gone. Even after spending time with Lily I wished it away because that's what I do. I wish away the good things because I worry I'll just frak them up anyway." Kara admitted and Lee looked at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. "But then I realised that I'd been flying and I shouldn't have been and I just couldn't do it again. I couldn't take that chance with our baby's life. I realised when I climbed into that Raptor this morning, thinking that I may be pregnant, that any fear I had about carrying our baby was nothing compared to the fear that our baby could have been harmed. That's why I came to Laura and why we went to Cottle. We went to see if I'd hurt our baby."

Bill put his hand on his fiancées back as he heard her name. He couldn't help but smile with pride that Kara had come to her and that Laura had helped the young woman find some sort of peace with her pregnancy. He kissed her forehead, watching as she held the child they had made gently in her arms and thanked the Gods his family had someone so special at the heart of it.

"And had you...? I mean I know if there is something...it wasn't your fault. You didn't know about the baby...but..."

Kara shook her head. She could feel her hands trembling in Lee's.

"There's a blob in there Lee. A little blob with a heartbeat. It has a heartbeat already." Kara assured him with tears that for once were tears of happiness.

"Oh Kara." Lee whispered as he took her into his arms and held her tightly, stroking her hair as he held her.

"I don't want to frak it up Lee. Please don't let me..." She pleaded as tears streamed down her face and made her eyes sore. "I love this blob."

Lee moved away from her, cupped her face in his palms and looked her directly in the eyes.

"That's exactly why you won't frak this up." He told her. He brought his lips to hers and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He whispered tearfully into her shoulder.

"You are. You really are." She emphasized to him, looking him right in the eye and giving him a meaningful nod. She truly was going to do this.

Kara then kissed Lee's cheek with the force of the love that filled her heart, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"And you're gonna be a mom Kara. A mom. Nothing like yours."

Lee put a hand on her stomach and grinned. Kara smiled back at him, still a little unsurely but still with genuine happiness.

"I'm terrified Lee." She admitted and once again he took her hands in his own, her whole body now trembling. He brought them to his lips.

"Then we'll be terrified together okay?" He whispered, his breath making her skin come up in goose bumps before he rested his lips on her soft skin.

Kara nodded, her eyes falling on Bill and Laura who were watching the touching scene discreetly from the other side of the quarters, Laura cradling her daughter against her chest and Lily's head resting against her mother's cheek. She gave them a small smile.

"Okay." She answered, letting Lee take her into his arms again and closing her eyes with contentment as he held her close. The nausea seemed to subside somewhat as he embraced her and she truly knew that she wasn't alone in the pregnancy and as her stomach pressed against his warm body with their baby safe inside she felt herself shiver.

Laura and Bill joined Lee and Kara on the sofa with Lily, all entangling each other in a group embrace as the child cooed happily in her mother's arms unaware that in a few months she would be an Aunt; still too young to even understand what that meant. A year ago the Adama family had been split into pieces and threatened with despair but in just eight months it really would finally be complete and so would Kara, for the first time in her life.


End file.
